The Dark Angel UK
by NekoSan20196
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, un chico sin amigos, evitado en el colegio, vive solo. Arthur Kirkland, una ex-estrella, engañado, huérfano, vive solo. Dos chicos reunidos en un colegio muy extraño, el cual junta gente de todo el mundo buscando un nuevo inicio.
1. Prologo

**The Dark Angel UK**

**Resumen: **A Alfred F. Jones le gustaban mucho los covers de "The Dark Angel UK". Su manera de transmitir los sentimientos de las canciones a través de sus nuevos ritmos era impresionante, como eran capaces de cambiar las canci9ones sin que su esencia se perdiera. Lo más asombroso de todo era el solitario vocalista de la banda, Arthur Kirkland, único integrante de la banda. El tenía su edad y había llegado tan lejos, no como él, que era un simple baterista que tocaba en bares. Estaba decidido a conocerlo, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría!

Hola a todos! Soy Neko y este es el primer Fanfiction que subo a la página. No espero que sea lo mejor, pero espero que les guste! Ya saben, dejen Reviews y yo los contestaré! Espero críticas ( constructivas por favor), animos, etc… todo lo que me haga seguir con este proyectito mio!

**Advertencias: **Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig ( con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), Gilbert, también Lovino ( de mal humor) y Antonio ( lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y quizás la aparición de alguno que otro personaje. (Todos usarán nombres humanos)

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

~°3°~

_I am a man who walks alone / Soy un hombre que camina solo  
>and when I'm walking a dark road  Y cuando estoy caminando por caminos oscuros  
>at night or strolling through the park.  por la noche o paseando por el parque._

_When the light begins to change / Cuando la luz empieza a cambiar  
>I sometimes feel a little strange,  A veces me siento un poco extraño,  
>a little anxious when it's dark.  un poco de ansioso cuando está oscuro.  
>Fear of the dark, fear of the dark.  Miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a la oscuridad.  
>I have constant fear that something's  Tengo un miedo constante de que algo  
>always near.  siempre está cerca.  
>Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  Miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a la oscuridad.  
>I have a phobia that someone's  Tengo fobia de que alguien esté  
>always there.  siempre allí_

~ Fear of the Dark – Iron Maiden ~

Alfred F. Jones estaba en su cuarto escuchando música tranquilamente, si tranquilamente podía referirse a golpear la batería con mucha energía y ritmo. Estaba emocionado, había salido el nuevo cover de "The Dark Angel UK". Esta vez era Iron Maiden y la canción se llamaba "Fear of Dark", algo irónico, pero mágico.

Cuando terminó la canción Alfred fue a su baño para darse una ducha rápida, siempre que tocaba con tanta fuerza terminaba empapado de sudor. Una vez listo caminó tranquilamente a la cocina vacía a tomar un poco de gaseosa fría y comerse una hamburguesa, cosas que eran parte de su dieta normal. No tenía que preocuparse de que alguien le dijera que comer y que no, después de todo vivía solo. Cuando cumplió los 15 años había insistido mucho en conseguirse un departamento y vivir solo, cosa que tampoco le había costado mucho, incluso creyó que sus padres estaban un poco felices, después de todo ya no se tenían que preocupar por el "ruido" que hacía constantemente. Ahora tenía 16 y era casi completamente independiente, se ganaba la vida tocando en pequeños bares, los cuales no le pagaban mucho, pero con un par de funciones podía costearse los pagos básicos, como el agua, la luz y la comida. No se quejaba mucho, pero le encantaría poder ser famoso, todo sería más fácil… Pero las cosas se complicaban un poco. Mañana comenzaría a ir al colegio, era su último año y después podría esforzarse en volverse famoso, quizás arme una banda escolar y luego se lancen al estrellato. No lo sabía, pero si tenía la corazonada que este sería un año muy especial. En caso de que no llegue al mundo de las estrellas, había decidido que estudiaría ingeniería informática, que era una de las cosas que se le daban mejor, después de tocar la batería, claro… Así que la tenía seguro, triunfaría de una manera u otra, pero triunfaría haciendo lo que le gustaba. Lo que no sabía Alfred en ese momento era que su destino iba a cambiar drásticamente el primer día de clases.

~=.=~

Arthur Kirkland estaba sentado en cama, mirando el vacio. Aún podía escuchar las palabras de su representante.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_No te preocupes amigo, este chico es una mina de oro. No lo dejaré ir. Le voy a sacar cada centavo por su magnífica voz. No, ya te dije que no te preocupes, ese niño me ve como su padre, mientras le de uno que otro elogio y un poco de "cariño" va a caer fácilmente en mi trampa. – dijo su encargando, entre risas._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Arthur había renunciado a su contrato con su representante y con todos sus ahorros se había comprado un pequeño departamento y una bicicleta, además de pagar una matrícula en una escuela no muy cara. Todos gastos mínimos en comparación a los usuales.

El inglés caminó pesadamente hasta su cocina, donde preparó té y scone, este último no le salía muy bien, pero para él estaba delicioso, después de todo estaba hecho por sus propias manos y no por las empleadas que le había conseguido su representante. Este recuerdo le dolía mucho, el lo veía como un padre, pero él lo había traicionado, al igual que sus verdaderos padres, quienes lo habían abandonado en un orfanato a la edad de 8 años. Lo peor de todo es que los recordaba a la perfección, pero no sabía por qué lo habían dejado, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Caminó tranquilamente a su habitación cuando termino de comer. Se echó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Una única lagrima cayó de uno de sus ojos antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

~ Fin primer capítulo ~

**América: Alfred F. Jones**

**Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkbland**

Francia: Francis Bonnefoy

Alemania: Ludwing Beilschmid

Italia N: Feliciano Vargas

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmid

Italia S: Lovino Vargas

España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo


	2. Capítulo 1  Can't buy me love

**The Dark Angel UK**

Hola de nuevo! Aquí va mi segundo capítulo de "The Dark Angel UK"! Espero que les guste! Déjenme comentarios, criticas (constructivas, por favor), pedidos, consejos, todo (menos insultos y amenazas de asesinato)!

**Advertencias:**Alfred, Arthur, Francia, Ludwig (con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), también Lovino (de mal humor) y Antonio (lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y MÁS!

**Disclaimer:**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

~ Capítulo 1 ~

_Can't buy me love, love / No puede comprarme amor, amor  
>Can't buy me love.  No puede comprarme amor.  
>I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend  Te voy a comprar un anillo de diamantes de mi amigo  
>If it makes you feel all right.  Si te hace sentir bien.  
>I'll get you anything my friend  Te voy a conseguir cualquier cosa mi amigo  
>If it makes you feel all right.  Si te hace sentir bien.  
>Cause I don't care too much for money  Porque no me importa mucho el dinero  
>For money can't buy me love.  Por el dinero no puede comprarme amor._

~ Can't buy me love – The Beatles ~

~°3°~

Otro día cualquiera. En el mismo instituto, con la misma gente, sentado en el mismo sitio. Nadie lo miraba, pero tampoco era ignorado, al contrario, los rumores de su persona se estaban esparciendo cada vez más. Un supuesto robo, una supuesta borrachera, una supuesta novia universitaria, un supuesto hijo y unas supuestas deudas. Eso, sin contar las acusaciones sobre el alcohol y las drogas, era un día normal en el instituto "Clinton New Way" para Alfred.

Ignorando todas las habladurías, el joven americano se sentó en su respectivo sitio junto a la ventana. Sin prestar mucha atención, vio como poco a poco el salón se llenaba de chicos y como poco a poco todos se sentaban. Cuando todos estuvieron en su sitio entró el profesor. El era un hombre bien alto y musculoso, su cabello era corto y rubio junto con unos potentes ojos celestes. El era nuestro profesor de deportes y nuestro tutor, Ludwig Beilschmich. Era un hombre temible, el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra al que no le gritaba con odio era al profesor Feliciano Vargas. El era un hombre no muy alto con cabello castaño y un extraño rulo. Tenía unos grandes ojos cafés y un extraño placer por las pastas. Era un hombre muy raro, pues parecía medio retrasado, pero cuando trabajaba era muy dedicado y hacia las cosas bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, bueno, a veces hacía su trabajo bien. El era nuestro enfermero y curando heridas era en lo único en lo que destacaba, aunque primero entraba en un ataque de histeria y después de varios vasos de agua y unos cuantos bocados de su plato de pasta (nadie sabía cuando los preparaba), ya estaba listo para curarte, y lo hacía bien, y nadie mejor que Alfred para saber eso, ya que varias veces había terminado en la enfermería por palizas injustificadas.

Muy bien niños, hoy es el inicio de un nuevo y último años escolar (gracias a Dios). Espero que lo hagan bien! No como el anterior que la mayoría estuvo a punto de repetir el año! Si Francis, te hablo a ti, deja de coquetear por un segundo en tu vida y estudia un poco! – gritó el profesor Ludwig a Francis Bonnefoy, un chico un poco alto de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

Bien, cambiando de tema, hoy no solo comienzan nuevo año, sino que también tendrán un compañero nuevo. No se lancen sobre el! Pasa. – dijo, mirando a la puerta, por la cual entro un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. No era muy alto, pero su estatura era promedio.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – dijo el chico, algo temeroso y formal, por su acento era inglés.

Bien, alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – dijo el profesor. Después de un rato de mirar a todas las manos levantadas escogió una de las más cercanas, era la mano de Lin Ying Ling. Ella era una chica de cabello largo y castaño, junto con unos grandes ojos chocolate.

¿Eres tu Arthur Kirkland, el vocalista de "The Dark Angel UK"?

No, soy Arthur Kirkland, el ex – vocalista de "The Dark Angel UK". Preferiría que no me hagan preguntas sobre el tema. Profesor Beilschmich, cuál será mi sitio? – contestó el inglés, cortando todos los murmullos con una simple mirada. Esta era dura y cruel, pero en el fondo se podía ver miedo, y eso era algo que Alfred no podía pasar de alto, conocía también esa mirada.

Te sentaras junto a Alfred. – dijo el profesor alemán.

~=.=~

Te sentarás junto a Alfred.- dijo el profesor Beilschmich, señalando a un chico alto de cabello rubio y unos potentes ojos azules. Este levantó la mano y sonrió, pero había algo en ese gesto que no encajaba.

Hola, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Un gusto conocerte Arthur. – dijo el americano, tendiéndome la mano.

Igualmente Alfred. – contestó el inglés, tomándole la mano y apretándola débilmente, le alegraba que alguien le salude con respeto, como debía ser, no por ser una estrella, sino por ser su igual.

Arthur se sentó en su sitio, ignorando los murmullos que se habían elevado, ya sin preocuparse de que él los podría oír. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para no oírlos, captó algunas frases como "Pobre, se sienta junto a la bestia de Alfred, ese chico lo va a arruinar" y "No puedo creer que ya no cante, bueno, si me vuelvo su novia seré tan famosa como él". No le preocupaban mucho los susurros de las chicas, pues él nunca caería en la trampa de una arpía como ellas, pero los murmullos sobre Alfred, si lo inquietaban un poco. Decían cosas muy desagradables de ese chico que lo había saludado tan bien y que le había dado una muy buena impresión, pero quien sabe, tal vez estaba fingiendo, no sería el primero en hacerlo.

~ Fin segundo capítulo ~

**América: Alfred F. Jones  
>Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland<br>Francia: Francis Bonnefoy  
>Alemania: Ludwing Beilschmid<br>Italia N: Feliciano Vargas**

**Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling  
><strong>Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmid  
>Italia S: Lovino Vargas<br>España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo


	3. Capítulo 2 Behind Blue Eyes

**The Dark Angel UK**

Hola! Perdón la demora, es que acabo de comenzar el colegio y entre una y otra clase lo único que he podido hacer es escribir de a pocos entre clases! Aquí está finalmente el segundo capítulo! WOW, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida….

**Advertencias: **Alfred, Arthur, Francia, Ludwig (con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), también Lovino (de mal humor) y Antonio (lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y MÁS!

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK! 

~ Capítulo 2 ~

_No one knows what it's like / Nadie sabe como es_

_To be the bad man / Ser un hombre malo_

_To be the sad man / Ser un hombre triste_

_Behind blue eyes. / detrás de los ojos azules._

_No one knows what it's like / Nadie sabe como es_

_To be hated / Ser odiado_

_To be fated / Ser predestinado_

_To telling only lies / a solo contar mentiras._

~ Behind Blue Eyes – The Who ~

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, una avalancha de chicos y chicas corrieron hacia el asiento de Arthur, pero él no estaba ahí. En ese momento Alfred lo había jalado fuera del salón, donde estaba a salvo de sus nuevos acosadores.  
>- Perdón por haberte jalado así. Solo quería que me conozcas antes de escuchar rumores extraños. Además que no podía dejar que te aplasten el primer día de clases. – dijo Alfred, apoyado de espaldas en la barra que había en la azotea del colegio.<br>- Ya he escuchado algunas cosas. – dijo Arthur, mirando a Alfred, algo temeroso.  
>- Todo lo que has escuchado es mentira. – dijo Alfred, enojado.<br>- Todo? - dudo Arthur, poco convencido por las palabras del gringo.  
>- Sí, todo. – contestó el oji azul.<br>- Entonces tu novia no está en la universidad? – preguntó Arthur.  
>- No, es mi madre. Me tubo muy joven, por lo que no pudo estudiar, Ahora que soy grande está yendo a la facultad, donde yo voy a veces para verla. – contestó Alfred, divertido.<br>- Y sobre las peleas? – preguntó Arthur, más tranquilo, al parecer los rumores eran malentendidos.  
>- No son mi culpa. Un par de veces salve a una chica de una banda de abusadores. Ahora cada vez que me ven intentan matarme. – respondió el rubio, sonriendo, así que esos rumores le habían contado.<br>- Y sobre las drogas y las borracheras? – preguntó el oji verde, totalmente tranquilo, sabía que todo era un malentendido.  
>- Nunca me he emborrachado, se podría decir que gracias a mi padre tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol, además no tomo mucho, por lo que no paso vergüenza ni me meto en peleas sin sentido. Y sobre las drogas, yo no me drogo, soy así. – dijo Alfred, riendo.<br>- Ya veo. Ya me parecía todo muy exagerado, una persona así no esría en este colegio ni sería tan amable conmigo. – comentó Arthur, apoyándose en las barandas al costado de Alfred, mirando el horizonte.  
>Este, al ver que el inglés se había relajado a su costado, también se tranquilizó. Nadie nunca escuchaba sus explicaciones, o si lo hacían y no le creían. Pero Arthur era diferente, el no lo juzgaba.<br>- Ahora que hemos aclarado este malentendido, quiero conocerte. No como la estrella "Arthur Kirkland", sino como el chico nuevo, "Arthur Kirkland"- - dijo Alfred cogiendo de sorpresa al mencionado.  
>- Estoy feliz. – dijo el rubio inglés.<br>- Uh?  
>- Que estoy feliz. Toda la gente a mi alrededor siempre intenta aprovecharse de mi fama. Pero tu no. Eres diferente, Jones. Y eso me gusta. Espero que seamos grandes amigos. – dijo Arthur, tendiéndole la mano a Alfred, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.<br>- Lo seremos. – dijo el rubio americano, sonriendo también, mientras estrechaba la mano de su nuevo mejor amigo.  
>Cuando el receso terminó, corrieron al salón, encontrándose con varias miradas curiosas al verlos entrando juntos. Como si no lo hubieran notado, Arthur y Alfred se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y hablaron de sus gustos hasta que llegó el profesor. A partir de ese momento, ambos saldrían juntos de la clase y seguirían hablando hasta el fin del recreo, para luego volver al salón y tener clases. Esto se repetiría durante mucho tiempo, conociéndose poco a poco. Con el paso de los días, cada uno supo la situación familiar del otro, cuando Arthur le contó lo de sus padres y su representante, Alfred le había abrazado durante un largo rato, y cuando este le había revelado su situación, el oji verde le había acariciado su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.<br>Así fueron pasando los días, hasta que llegó el momento más esperado de Alfred. El quería escuchar cantar a Arthur desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo quería presionar, quería que él lo haga cuando esté listo. Cuando llegó ese día, era tarde y Alfred estaba esperando a Arthur en su casa, últimamente se habían estado encontrando en sus respectivos departamentos, viendo películas, jugando videojuegos y estudiando, de vez en cuando. Cuando el inglés tocó la puerta y el americano se la abrió, este se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaba Arthur, vestido más rebelde de lo normal. El oji verde acostumbraba a ponerse ropa muy diferente a su aspecto normal, era todo un punk. Cuando estaba en el colegio siempre se vestía con mucha moderación y muy educado, pero cuando estaba en la calle Arthur era muy diferente. Se vestía con un estilo rebelde, pero no la clase de rebelde que va en contra de la sociedad y hace maldades, era esa clase de rebeldes clásicos que no les importaba que decían los demás, que vivían su vida a su modo (sin ir en contra de las reglas, claro) y no se callaban al dar su opinión. Pero ese día estaba diferente, en sus ojos había un fuego que parecía bailar. Estaba vestido con un polo con la bandera de Inglaterra, una casaca de cuero y unos pantalones negros con botas militares, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal. Fue entonces que Alfred se fijó en lo que Arthur llevaba en la espalda, era un estuche de bajo.  
>Como siempre, comieron y hablaron a más no poder, además que jugaron uno que otro videojuego. Después de un rato, que para Alfred fue una eternidad, Arthur hiso la pregunta tan esperada.<br>- Quieres tocar algo? – preguntó Arthur, algo nervioso, se había aprendido una canción especial para su nuevo amigo.  
>- Claro! – dijo Alfred, emocionado. Lo llevó a su cuarto, un lugar desconocido para Arthur, así como el suyo era un misterio para su amigo americano.<br>- Que canciones sabes? – dudo Arthur, mientras sacaba su bajo, esta era roja con manchas de pintura blanca y su plumilla tenía la bandera de Inglaterra.  
>- Mmmm, se varias de los Beatles, también de Iron Maiden, Coldplay, Sex Pistols…. – contestó el americano, sacando sus baquetas, su batería tenía la bandera de Estados Unidos pintada por todas partes.<br>- Todas son bandas inglesas. – dijo el oji verde, sorprendido.  
>- Bueno, siempre he sido un gran fan tuyo. – murmuró Alfred, algo sonrojado.<br>- Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces toquemos, Fear of the dark. – dijo Arthur, feliz.  
>- Si! – gritó el Americano, más emocionado que nunca.<br>Así comenzaron a tocar, la voz de Arthur danzaba por la habitación mientras la batería de Alfred marcaba el ritmo, constante y fuerte. Ambos se miraban de rato en rato, sus ojos se encontraban y rápidamente miraban para otro lado. Mientras tocaban, no solo las notas viajaban por el cuarto, también había una electricidad que los hacía estremecer cada siempre tiempo, cada vez que sus miradas se unían. Cuando el final de la canción llegó, ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Sonaban tan bien juntos, la pación por la música de ambos coordinaba perfectamente, iban a un mismo ritmo y en ningún momento habían sonado desafinados o descoordinados. Asombrados se miraron y en ambos una sonrisa cansada se asomó, felices. Estaban realmente felices, era una alegría que no habían experimentado con otra persona ni en otro lugar, solo cuando estaban juntos y solos.  
>Después de un largo silencio, Alfred se paró y se disculpó un momento, alegando que iba al baño. Cuando el rubio americano se había ido, Arthur aprovechó para ver con más cuidado su habitación. Era el cuarto normal de un adolecente, con muchas revistas de música, una radio, muchos discos y libros. En su mesa de noche habían dos fotos, una que salía con sus padres cuando Alfred era solo un niño, un niño muy tierno, y una foto de ambos en un campo de girasoles. Habían ido de viaje el fin de semana pasado, a un campo lleno de esas grandes flores. Alfred había llevado su cámara y su trípode, de tal manera que pudieran tomarse todas las fotos que quieran sin problemas. Cuando vio esa foto se decidió, le mostraría la canción que se había aprendido.<br>Después de un rato Alfred volvió, refrescado, se había lavado la cara y peinado un poco, tanto movimiento de cuello no solo lo había dejado con el cabello hecho un desastre, ahora le dolería por una semana, pero no le importaba, era feliz. Había podido cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños, tocar con su mejor amigo, Arthur, no con la estrella punk Arthur Kirkland, sino con su amigo, el inglés. Ahora se sentía realizado. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba, había un sentimiento en su pecho que lo apresaba. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie, era algo hermoso, hacía que su estomago de vueltas y su corazón de un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en sus ojos. Acaso eso era amor?  
>- Alfred, tengo algo para ti. – dijo Arthur, de improviso, sacando de sus pensamientos al aludido.<br>- Algo para mí? No tenías que. – dijo Alfred, más por educación que por otra cosa, ya que se moría de ganas de saber que le daría su amigo.  
>- No es algo físico. Quiero que cierres los ojos, ni se te ocurra abrirlos. – dijo Arthur, mirándolo con advertencia.<br>- Está bien. – dijo el oji azul, poniendo los ojos en blanco y finalmente cerrándolos. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar, era el bajo de Arthur. Era una canción que no conocía, pero que al mismo tiempo se le hacía familiar.

_No one knows what it's like _

_To be the bad man _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes_

**Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de el.**

_No one knows what it's like _

_To be hated _

_To be fated _

_To telling only lies_

**Tenía que abrir los ojos lo deseaba con toda su alma.**

_But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty _

_As my conscience seems to be_

**Pero si lo hacía la magia se rompería.**

_I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_

**Cada palabra era un cosquilleo en su piel.**

_No one knows what it's like _

_To feel these feelings _

_Like I do _

_And I blame you_

**Pudo ver el mensaje de Arthur.**

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger _

_None of my pain and woe _

_Can show through _

**La música se esparcía por su alma.**  
><em>But my dreams<em>

_They aren't as empty _

_As my conscience seems to be_

**Tenía que aguantar.**

_I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_

**Que haría con esos sentimientos ahora?**

_When my fist clenches, crack it open _

_Before I use it and lose my cool _

_When I smile, tell me some bad news _

_Before I laugh and act like a fool _

**Arthur no sabía lo que hiba a pasarle, ni el tampoco.**

_If I swallow anything evil _

_Put your finger down my throat _

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket _

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

**Arthur, perdoname.**

_No one knows what it's like _

_To be the bad man _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes _

Cuando la música terminó, Alfred abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrando a un Arthur, sonriendo.  
>- Este es mi regalo. Gracias Alfred, por ser mi amigo. – dijo Arthur, con una sonrisa descomunal y unas pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos verdes.<p>

~ Fin segundo capítulo ~

****América: Alfred F. Jones**  
><strong>Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland<strong>  
><strong>Francia: Francis Bonnefoy  
>Alemania: Ludwing Beilschmidt<br>Italia N: Feliciano Vargas  
>Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling<br>Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmid  
>Italia S: Lovino Vargas<br>España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo


	4. Capítulo 3 Heaven for Everyone

**The Dark Angel UK**

Hola! Perdón la demora! Aquí esta finalmente el tercer capítulo! Espero que les guste! Espero comentarios, recomendaciones, de todo! (MENOS INSULTOS Y AMENASAS DE ASECINATO!) **IMPORTANTE! Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Knoblauch, que a pesar de no ver Hetalia, ni que le gusta muchos los animes, y mucho menos el yaoi, me escucha y entiende y está comenzando a acostumbrase a estas locuras mías e incluso me ayuda a escribir el fic! MUCHAS GRACIAS KNOBLAUCH!**

**Advertencias:**Alfred, Arthur, Francia, Ludwig (con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), también Lovino (de mal humor) y Antonio (lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y MÁS! Aquí comienza la verdadera acción. No llega a ser lemon, pero tiene toques, si ya me entienden…

**Disclaimer:**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

~ Capítulo 3 ~

_In these days of cool reflection / En estos días de fría reflexión.  
><em>_You come to me and everything seems alright / Tú vienes a mí y todo parece bien.  
>In these days of cold affections  En estos días de frío afecto.  
>You sit by me and everything's fine  Te sientas a mi lado y todo está bien.  
>This could be heaven for everyone  Este podría ser el cielo para todos.  
>This world could be fed,  Este mundo podría ser alimentado, _

_This world could be fun / este mundo podría ser divertido,  
>This could be heaven for everyone  Este podría ser el cielo para todos.  
><em>_This world could be free, / Este mundo podría ser libre,_

_This world could be one / Este mundo podría ser uno._

~ Heaven for Everyone – Queen ~

Alfred se paró de la cama como un resorte, y fue directo hacia Arthur, y lo abrazó.  
>- Gracias Arthur, es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado nunca. No sabes lo que significa para mi. Y la canción, es perfecta. – dijo Alfred, medio entrecortado, las ganas de llorar lo invadían.<br>- No es nada, Alfred, en serio. Es simplemente un regalo para mi mejor amigo. – murmuró el oji verde, algo avergonzado por la cercanía de su amigo.  
>- Entonces yo también te haré un regalo. – sentenció Alfred, apartándolo un poco para ver sus ojos verdes. Al ver tales jades, el americano tuvo una idea. Ya sabía que le regalaría.<br>- No tienes que regalarme algo, Alfred. – dijo Arthur, mirando el suelo, más rojo que nunca.  
>- No digas nada, será el mejor regalo del mundo, y de paso te cuento un pequeño secreto. – murmuró Alfred en el oído del oji verde.<br>- Está bien, esperare con ansias. – susurro Arthur, separándose de Alfred de manera juguetona, estaba demasiado cerca, luego de un rato añadió. – creo que será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde.  
>- Te acompaño a la salida. – contestó Alfred, caminando hacia la puerta de si habitación, abriéndola. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que habían estado los dos, solos, en su habitación, encerrados. No sabía porque, pero esa idea le hacía sonrojar, aunque ya tenía la vaga impresión de saber que era lo que sentía.<br>- Alfred, pasa algo? – preguntó Arthur, mirando a un estático americano.  
>- No, nada. – contestó Alfred, nervioso, mientras salía de la habitación apresurado.<br>Cuando llegaron a la salida del edificio se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Estaba cayendo un diluvio. No era la lluvia normal de , era mil veces peor.  
>- A cuantas cuadras está la parada de bus? – preguntó Alfred, el siempre iba caminando al colegio, no le gustaba subirse a los buses que pasaban por sus casa.<br>- Como a seis cuadras. – respondió Arthur, preocupado.  
>- No te puedo mandar con una lluvia así, te dará una hipotermia. Mejor llamemos a un taxi, tienes dinero? – dudo el oji azul, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su departamento, seguido por el oji verde.<br>- Sí, tengo suficiente. – contestó el inglés, mirando su billetera. Al escuchar esto, Alfred asintió. Cuando llegaron, fue directo al teléfono. Pero después de varios intentos, colgó.  
>- No hay línea. Parece que hay tormenta eléctrica. – dijo el americano pasando su mano por su rubio cabello, desordenándolo un poco más de lo que estaba.<br>- Ahora que hago. – murmuró Arthur para sí. La verdad es que no le molestaba la idea de quedarse con el americano, pero si sería un poco… incomodo.  
>- Parece que vas a tener que quedarte. – dijo Alfred, algo sonrojado, sin mirar al inglés.<br>- Estas seguro? – dudo el oji verde, mirando el suelo.  
>- Sí, tengo un pequeño colchón extra, puedo dormir allí y tú duermes en mi cama. – contestó el oji azul.<br>- No puedo hacer que duermas en el suelo. – dijo Arthur, algo irritado, haciendo reír a Alfred.  
>- Se nota que eres inglés, pero estás en mi casa y tienes que seguir las reglas de mi casa. Y una de ellas es que el invitado duerme en mi cama y yo en el suelo. – dijo el americano, riendo un poco más, el ambiente tenso se había roto con la leve furia de su amigo.<br>- Lo que digas. Pero cuando vayas a dormir en mi casa tendrás que seguir mis reglas también. – dijo Arthur, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, se dio cuenta un poco tarde, acababa de invitar a Alfred a dormir a su casa, esperaba que no se diera cuenta.  
>- Eso significa que puedo dormir en tu casa? – dijo Alfred, muy tarde, si se había dado cuenta.<br>- Si, si puedes, después de todos somos amigos, no? – murmuró Arthur, algo sonrojado, pero feliz.  
>- Si, el próximo fin de semana me paso por tu casa! Será muy divertido! No espera, mejor dentro de un mes, así te doy tu regalo! – gritó Alfred, muy feliz.<br>- Está bien, dentro de un mes te vienes a mi casa a dormir. – dijo Arthur, enternecido por el rostro de alegría de Alfred.  
>- Bien, comenzaré a hacer la cama! Vemos películas? – preguntó el americano.<br>- Está bien. Te ayudo. – dijo Arthur. Tenía un amigo muy especial.  
>Durante la maratón de películas, Alfred cayó dormido en el colchón, junto a Arthur, quien lo miraba enternecido. No podía creer que ese chico tan alocado e hiperactivo pudiera hacer su corazón ir a mil por hora. Aunque no era su culpa, nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, sobre todo por su madre. Lo que recordaba con más fuerza era el rostro de su progenitora mirándolo con desprecio, mientras cogía a otros tres niños de las manos, probablemente ellos serían sus hermanos, pero no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, lo único que deseaba era estar junto a Alfred. "Esto podría ser el paraíso" pensó. Su presencia lo tranquilizaba, tanto que podría caerse dormido ahí mismo, sin ninguna preocupación, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima, como todas las noches. Cosa que hiso, cayó dormido sobre el pecho de su amigo y enternecido por el calor que este emanaba, durmió no en los brazos de Morfeo, si no en los de Alfred.<br>A la mañana siguiente Alfred despertó, su pecho estaba apresado por un leve pero cálido peso. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Arthur. Más tierno no podía estar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su brazo abrazaba la cintura de Arthur, mientras que las manos del inglés estaban apoyadas en su pecho. Era lo más conmovedor y vergonzoso que había visto (o vivido) en su vida. Nos sabía qué hacer, podía hacerse el dormido hasta que su amigo se despierte, o podía despertarlo el mismo. Pero estaba tan cómodo así. Después de unos segundos, Alfred F. Jones tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida. Esperaría un momento y después lo despertaría, quería ver como su amigo reaccionaría al verse en tal estado.  
>Cuando el oji azul tomó la decisión de despertar a Arthur, ya había pasado media hora. Levemente puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió con ligereza, no tan fuerte como para asustarlo, pero si lo suficiente para despertarlo. Cuando el oji verde abrió los ojos creyó que seguía soñando (si, estaba soñando con Alfred). Lo primero que vio fueron los labios del americano, seguido de sus potentes ojos azules. Ahora que estaba sin lentes se los veía mejor, y sobre todo por la cercanía. Así fue como se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que se había dormido con Alfred. Su rostro pasó del blanco de la sorpresa al rojo de la vergüenza y con un rápido movimiento se alejó de Alfred.<br>- Perdón, parece que me quedé dormido sobre ti. – dijo, muy nervioso.  
>- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – dijo Alfred, acariciando la cabeza del rubio de ojos verdes. El estaba feliz, que mejor que despertarse con la vista de la persona que había que tu corazón se acelerara?<br>- Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo. – dijo Arthur, mientras se paraba tan rápido que se mareo. Después de quedarse un rato parado para evitar caerse, se fue directo a esa pequeña pero reconfortante habitación en el cuarto de su amigo. Había estado demasiado cerca!

~ Fin tercer capítulo ~

**América: Alfred F. Jones  
>Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland<br>**Francia: Francis Bonnefoy  
>Alemania: Ludwing Beilschmid<br>Italia N: Feliciano Vargas

Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling  
>Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmid<br>Italia S: Lovino Vargas  
>España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo<p> 


	5. Ficha Vargas y Beilschmidt

Hola! Ahora vamos a dejar de lado a estos dos tortolitos y les voy a presentar a los demás personajes, ya que pronto muchos de estos aparecerán y no quiero que nadie se confundo (probablemente yo me voy a marear más que ustedes). Haré un pequeño perfil de cada uno y luego continuaremos con la historia!

****Disclaimer: ****Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

**Comenzaremos con los hermanos Vargas y luego con los hermanos Beilschmidt**

**Nombre: Feliciano Vargas**

**País:** Italia

**Ocupación:** Enfermero de la escuela

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Orientación sexual:** Homosexual

**Situación Sentimental:** Actualmente se encuentra con Ludwig Beilschmidt, el cual es su pareja desde secundaria. Todos saben de su relación (menos los alumnos, aunque lo sospechan). El director está de acuerdo con que estén juntos con tal de no mostrar su "afecto" frente a otras personas en las instalaciones del colegio. Le dice Lud a su pareja.

**Apariencia:** Es un joven veinteañero no muy alto (1.65 m) con el cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate. En el lado izquierdo de su cabeza lleva un rulo muy extraño, no deja que nadie lo toque por razones desconocidas. Siempre usa su bata de enfermero, debajo de esta hay una camisa negra con corbata azul y un pantalón igual con botas militares negras. Siempre usa un collar con un dije negro con bordes blancos en forma de cruz. Se rumorea que se lo regaló Ludwig, en muestra de que es parte de su familia, como su pareja, ya que su hermano, Gilbert, y el tienen el mismo.

**Personalidad:** Es una persona muy risueña y simpática, además de confianzuda. Es distraído y agradable. Le gusta comer mucho la pasta (nadie sabe de dónde la saca ni cuando le prepara). Es muy apegado a Ludwig. Es muy bueno como enfermero (a pesar que cuando llega un alumno a la enfermería se pone a hiperventilar y comer pasta, luego se tranquiliza). Se sabe que es un ex – alumno del colegio. Además que ganó varios premios en distintos concursos junto con Ludwig y Gilbert, el hermano del profesor Beilschmidt. Durante sus años "mozos" (por favor, seguían siendo los unos de los hombres más apuestos de la escuela) eran inseparables, junto a varios otros personajes MUY interesantes, como Lovino Vargas (hermano de Feliciano), Antonio Fernando Carriedo, Elizabetha Héderváry y Roderich Edelstein, entre otros.

**Nombre: Lovino Vargas**

**País:** Italia

**Ocupación:** Profesor de Literatura

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Orientación sexual:** Homosexual (aunque no lo acepta)

**Situación Sentimental:** Se sabe que está con Antonio Fernando Carriedo (profesor de español y antiguo compañero de clases del italiano) desde secundaria, sin embargo este no lo admite frente a otras personas, he incluso le es difícil hacerlo frente a su amado. Al igual que su hermano menor, tiene un acuerdo con el director sobre el tema. Le dice Toño a su pareja.

**Apariencia:** Es muy parecido a Feliciano Vargas (son gemelos, pero él es el mayor por minutos) pero tiene el rulo al lado derecho, al contrario de su hermano. Siempre viste un traje color caqui con una camisa carmesí y con el cuello abierto junto con una corbata negra. Usa pantalones del mismo color que su traje con botas militares negras.

**Personalidad:** A diferencia de su hermano, es una persona muy malhumorada a la cual le cuesta mucho demostrar sus sentimientos y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo gritando, además de usar un lenguaje grosero (no enfrente de los alumnos, claro, con ellos se controla un poco. Solo les lanzaba libros cuando no lo escuchaban*****). Le gusta mucho comer pizza y el tomate (los cuales los saca de Dios sabe dónde). Es muy apegado a Antonio, aunque nunca lo admite, depende mucho de él. Se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la clase de dicho profesor, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía clases. Además que discutían casi todo el tiempo por razones sin sentido. Cuando estaba en el colegio andaba con el mismo grupo de su hermano.

**Nombre: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**País:** Alemania (Berlín)

**Ocupación:**Profesor de Educación Física y encargado del departamento de deportes

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Orientación sexual:** Homosexual (aunque le avergüenza un poco decirlo no lo a oculta)

**Situación Sentimental:** Está con Feliciano Vargas desde secundaria. No es de mostrar mucho su afecto en público, pero cuando no están en el colegio no tiene problemas en hacer pequeñas demuestras de amor, como agarrarse de las manos o darse pequeños besos, nada escandaloso. Le dice Feli a su pareja.

**Apariencia:** Es una hombre alto (1.85 m) con espalda y pecho ancho. Tiene el pelo rubio bien peinado y unos potentes ojos celestes. Siempre usa un traje deportivo – militar color verde oscuro sobre un polo manga cero de color negro. Su pantalón también es verde oscuro y usa botas negras militares. Siempre lleva puesto un collar con un dige negro con bordes blancos en forma de cruz, al igual que Gilbert y Feliciano.

**Personalidad:** Es un hombre bastante estricto y frio, sin embargo puede ser tierno y comprensivo. Sus ojos muestran mucha frialdad y crueldad, cosa que aleja a las demás personas, pero también pueden mostrar mucho afecto y ternura. No es muy sociable ni hablador y tiene poca paciencia, pero siempre ha demostrado a sus alumnos y a los demás profesores que pueden confiar en él con cualquier asunto. Por eso también es considerado el psicólogo de la escuela, ya que más de una vez más de un alumno (o profesor) le han pedido un rato para hablar de sus problemas. Esto se debe a que es muy maduro a pesar de tener 25 años y sabe tratar con los problemas. Se sabe que algo malo le pasó en su infancia, junto con Gilbert.

**Nombre: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**País:** Prusia (Berlín). El se considera del reino de Prusia, a pesar de que este ahora es parte de Alemania y ya no existe como tal.

**Ocupación:**Profesor de Matemática

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Orientación sexual:** Heterosexual

**Situación Sentimental:** Ahora está en un conflicto con Roderich Edelstein (profesor de música), ya que ambos hombres están enamorados de la misma mujer, Elizabetha Héderváry (profesora de Historia Universal), a la cual llama Eli o Liz.

**Apariencia:** Al igual que su hermano, es un hombre alto, sin embargo no es tan musculoso como su Ludwig. Su piel es muy blanca al igual que su cabello. Su ojos son entre rojos y violetas, siendo así, albino. Siempre usa un traje azul oscuro con camisa negra y una corbata igual de oscura. Sus pantalones son del mismo color y usa botas militares negras, al igual que casi todos los profesores, ya que se había impuesta como una moda cómoda para todos, incluso las mujeres, que la variaban usando botas de estilo militar pero con tacos. Al igual que Feliciano y Ludwig, siempre usa un collar con un dige en forma de cruz negro con bordes blancos.

**Personalidad:** A diferencia de su hermano menor (si, se diferencian mucho, son dos polos opuestos) es un hombre que expresa mucho sus sentimientos, ríe mucho y siempre está alegre. Se muestra arrogante declarándose "_Awesome_", cosa que nadie refutaba, ya que era una persona muy especial. Cuando daba clases cambiaba mucho su personalidad, volviendo una persona serie, y sin embargo, haciendo que las clases sean didácticas y no aburridas. Siempre era buscado por las alumnas para pedirle "consejo", pero estas siempre eran rechazadas, su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Elizabetha. Siempre anda peleando con Roderich, y solo se abstiene de insultarle frente a los demás alumnos, pero luego se descarga con múltiples indirectas... muy directas…. Se sabe que algo malo le pasó en su infancia, junto con Ludwig.

**_(* Haciendo referencia a Junjou Egoist)_**.


	6. Capítulo Extra 1 Beilschmidt

Hola! Aquí viene un capítulo extra! Quiero que sepan cual es la historia de Feliciano y Ludwig, y de paso la de algunos otros personajes. Pronto escribiré más capítulos extras para que sepan la verdad detrás de cada personaje. Nuevamente le agradezco a mi beta **Knoblauch **por apoyarme en todo momento!

**Advertencias:**Alfred, Arthur, Francia, Ludwig (con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), también Lovino (de mal humor) y Antonio (lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y MÁS! Aquí comienza la verdadera acción. No llega a ser lemon, pero tiene toques, si ya me entienden…

**Disclaimer:**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

Ludwig Bleischon se despertó una mañana. Miró a su costado, a su hermano mayor. Que tranquilo se veía, no como cuando lo protegía de sus padres. Si, sus padres. Que dolor sentía con solo pensar sobre ellos. Todos los días era igual. Gritos, golpes, dolor, sufrimiento, y más dolor. Ellos dos no habían hecho nada malo para recibir tal castigo. Bueno, tal vez si, si es que nacer se podía ver como pecado.

Vivian los cuatro en un pequeño departamento. Su padres en una habitación y el y su hermano en otra. Una pequeña sala comedor y una cocina aún más pequeña. Ese era el escenario de su drama y angustia. Un lugar repleto de cuchillos y sangre. Si, sangre. La sangre de su hermano al recibir los golpes que él merecía. No sabía porque, pero él los merecía. Nadie más que él, pero su hermano siempre lo protegía y se ponía frente al látigo de su padre y el cuchillo de su madre. Ese maldito látigo y ese maldito cuchillo. Ahora el látigo era suyo y el cuchillo de su hermano. Ya no le pertenecían a sus padres. Ellos ya no estaban. Ellos estaban solos en ese pequeño departamento repleto de sangre y dolor. Sangre por todas partes, locura por todas partes, muerte por todas partes. La muerte de su padre estaba en sus manos, y la de su madre en las de su hermano.

Que iban a hacer ahora? Huir? Entregarse? Vivir? Morir? O simplemente seguir entre los vivos como hombres muertos? No lo sabía. Pero tenían que comenzar de nuevo, era una nueva oportunidad. Se mudarían a , tendrían un pequeño departamento. Vivirían una vida relativamente normal. Si, nunca sería normal, sería una vida falsa. Tendrían que ocultar sus actos, sus vidas pasadas. Ya no eran Gilbert y Ludwig Bleischon, ahora eran Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt. Irían por el sueño americano. Un sueño lleno de falsedades, al igual que sus nuevas vidas, pero al menos era un sueño. Una meta, era esperanza en ese mundo tan negro y rojo que tenían por hogar. No, hogar no era, era una prisión, una prisión llamada Berlín. Pero no sabían que cuando llegaran no encontrarían ese sueño false, solo encontrarían un campo militar. Y todo esto cuando solo tenían 9 y 8 años.

Después de tres años sufriendo los maltratos de los generales y capitanes, Ludwig y Gilbert escaparon. Nadie sabe cómo, ni ellos mismo. Tal vez Dios les había sonreído por primera vez, pero no sería la última. Fueron recogidos por un orfanato, el cual los crio y les enseñó cómo era Norte América. Aprendieron rápido, gracias a la disciplina que tuvieron que adquirir en el campo de batalla. Dos años pasaron y se fueron del orfanato, donando un poco del dinero que habían ahorrado como agradecimiento. Buscaron un pequeño departamento y vivieron ahí, tranquilos. Buscaron un pequeño colegio y encontraron uno relativamente barato y bueno. "Clinton New Way", así se llamaba su nuevo colegio. El nombre les venía perfecto, "New Way", nuevo camino, un nuevo inicio. Gilbert rápidamente hiso nuevos amigos. Chicos como Roderich Edelstein, Elizabetha Héderváry y Antonio Fernando Carriedo. Pero el no, el no tenía amigos. No hasta que un italiano muy extraño se le acercó un día. Se presentó como Feliciano Vargas. Le contó que tenía un hermano gemelo mayor, llamado Lovino Vargas. Que chico tan extraño, como era que no se asustaba igual que todos los demás? Acaso no le tenía miedo a sus potentes ojos celestes o a su enorme tamaño o por último sus grandes músculos? Al parecer nada asustaba al niño, o tal vez confiaba mucho en que no le haría nada, cosa en la que tenía razón. Su hermano no era tan tranquilo, era muy arisco, y siempre lo insultaba. Con el paso del tiempo se fue abriendo a su nuevo amigo y comenzó a andar con él, y con su hermano, de paso. Llegó a tercero de secundaria y Lovino ya estaba de enamorado con Antonio. Le parecía un poco raro, pero no tenía nada en contra de eso. Después de todo, quien era él para preguntarse sobre el amor? Después de todo el había ido aumentando su afecto a Feliciano. Ya no lo quería como su amigo, si no como algo más.

Fue durante unas vacaciones de verano en las que había ido a la casa del italiano, cuando todo cambió. Habían estado hablando toda la noche cuando Feliciano le preguntó sobre el amor. Como siempre él se había sonrojado mucho, y después de unos segundos le había respondido que él tenía una persona especial, pero que no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de esta persona. Al ver que el italiano se ponía triste decidió mandarle una indirecta muy directa. Le había dicho que era una persona a la que le gustaba mucho la pasta, que era muy despistada y cobarde, pero era dulce y sabía escuchar. Era muy especial para él. Feliciano, que no era ningún tonto en los asuntos del amor, se había abalanzado sobre él y le había plantado un gran beso. Diciéndole que a él también le gustaba una persona, que parecía ser muy dura y estricta, pero que podía ser muy dulce y tierna y que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que ese alemán. Desde entonces estuvieron juntos, más enamorados que nunca. Ludwig le contó su pasado y vio llorar a Feliciano por primera vez, al cual había silenciado con un rápido beso. No podía verlo llorar, ni por él. Desde entonces su italiano había estado muy atento con él y siempre que podía le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ese alemán tan grande. Hubieron peleas, se separaron por bastante tiempo, pero siempre volvían a estar juntos, no importaba que pasara, siempre sus mirabas se volverían a buscar y entre susurros y besos se pedirían perdón, y entre otras cositas más, pero eso ya es privacidad de pareja.

Mientras Ludwig vivía esa felicidad, Gilbert estaba con un dilema. Estaba enamorado infinitamente de Elizabetha, pero esta no parecía devolverle los sentimientos, parecía verlo solo como un amigo. Nada podía hacer, y lo peor de todo era que tenía un rival. Nadie más ni nadie menos que Roderich. Ese chico que había sido su amigo le había declarado la guerra. Y así estaban, hasta el día de hoy, luchando por el amor de esa mujer proveniente de Hungría.

Los años habían pasado y ya habían crecido. Gilbert se fue por el lado de los números, Elizabetha por la historia, Roderich por la música, Feliciano por la enfermería, Lovino por la literatura, Antonio por el español y Ludwig por los deportes. Todos trabajaban en el miso colegio: "Clinton New Way".


	7. Capítulo Extra 2 Vargas

**The Dark Angel UK – Capítulo Extra**

Hola todo el mundo! Aquí va el segundo capítulo extra. A partir del siguiente regresamos con nuestros tortolos. Y las cosas comienzan a moverse en una dirección muy peligrosa, más para el trasero de Arthur que para el de Alfred… si es que me entiende…. No, era broma, no voy a escribir sobre eso, pero el trasero de Arthur si estará en problemas, pero de recibir una paliza! *música de fondo* (¿?)

**Advertencias:**Alfred, Arthur, Francia, Ludwig (con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), también Lovino (de mal humor) y Antonio (lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y MÁS!

**Disclaimer:**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

Feliciano y Lovino Vargas vivían con su abuelo en Venecia, Italia. Su casa estaba sobre un pequeño restaurante, el cual era suyo. Todas las mañanas, los gemelos se iban al colegio mientras que su abuelo atendía en el restaurante. Cuando llegaban a su casa, después de hacer las tareas, ayudaban a su abuelo a lavar o limpiar las mesas. Así era su vida. Hasta que su abuelo desapareció una mañana, sin dejar más rastro que un par de boletos de avión a y una nota diciendo "Crezcan". Decidieron esperar hasta la fecha de vencimiento de los boletos, pero su abuelo nunca regresó al pequeño restaurante en la calle veneciana.  
>Cuando tomaron la decisión de irse se dieron la sorpresa de que todo estaba listo para su viaje. Tenían todos los permisos correctamente ordenados e incluso les habían dejado una cuenta bancaria para estudiar, un departamento y una matrícula en el colegio "Cinton New Way". Así, cuando llegaron a se establecieron rápidamente y comenzaron a ir al colegio, a pesar de venir de muy lejos, aprendieron rápido e hicieron amigos, y algunas cosas más.<p>

Lovino comenzó a salir con un chico español llamado Antonio, y Feliciano con Ludwig. Hicieron amigos como, Roderich, Elizabetha, Gilbert, etc... Cuando terminaron el colegio cada uno estudió cosas diferentes, pero todos terminaron en el mismo lugar: Clinton New Way. El colegio que los había unido y que juntaba gente de todo el mundo buscando un nuevo inicio. Cada uno con un pasado difícil, tenebroso, desconocido u olvidado.  
>Después de mucho tiempo, los gemelos se enteraron que su abuelo había hablado con la directora, <strong>Knoblauch<strong>*, diciendo que buscaba un mejor futuro para sus nietos. Ese fue el día en el que los dos volvieron a llorar como niños, con la diferencia de que ya no estaban solos. Ahora tenían a Antonio y a Ludwig, junto con sus nuevos amigos y estudiantes.

**_(* Esta es la pequeña manera en la que le agradezco a mi beta! Gracias Knoblauch!)_**


	8. Capítulo 4 It's a Kind of Magic

Hola! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que ahora he estado subiendo los capítulos así de rápido por que los tenía avanzados, pero a partir de este iré a paso lento, lento pero seguro... Espero que les guste!

**Advertencias:** Alfred, Arthur, Francia, Ludwig (con mucha cerveza en la escena y un Feliciano), también Lovino (de mal humor) y Antonio (lo que pone de mal humor a Lovino). Y MÁS! Aquí comienza la verdadera acción. No llega a ser lemon, pero tiene toques, si ya me entienden…

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Sin embargo aquí los tomo prestados para cambiar un… poco… la historia y hacer obvio lo que ya era obvio! VIVA USUK!

_It's a kind of magic / Es un tipo de magia_  
><em>It's a kind of magic  _ _Es un tipo de magia_  
><em>A kind of magic __Un tipo de magia_  
><em>One dream one soul, one prize  Un sueño, un alma, un premio_  
><em>One goal, one golden glance of what should be  Una meta, una mirada dorada a lo que debería ser_  
><em>It's a kind of magic  _ _Es un tipo de magia_  
><em>One shaft of light that shows the way  Un rayo de luz que ilumina el camino_  
><em>No mortal man can win this day  Ningún mortal puede ganar hoy_  
><em>It's a kind of magic  _ _Es un tipo de magia_  
><em>The bell that rings inside your mind  La campana que suena en tu mente_  
><em>It's challenging the doors of time  _ _Es todo un desafío__las puertas del tiempo_  
><em>It's a kind of magic  Es un tipo de magia_

~ It's a Kinda of Magic - Queen ~

Cuando Arthur se fue después de la sorpresa, Alfred comenzó con su plan. Y que mejor manera de comenzar que entrando a la computadora a investigar. Su regalo tenía que ser especial.  
>Mientras Alfred investigaba, Arthur se debatía en el bus camino a casa. No podía creer que estaba sucediendo. Se había enamorado de ese tonto bobalicón* y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, y tampoco lo intentaría. El sentimiento que tenía en su corazón, cada vez que pensaba en su sonrisa o sus azules ojos, le encantaba. Nunca se había sentido así.<br>Esos ojos, esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los de sus hermanos, eso dos gemelos con ojos celestes. Pero los ojos de Alfred eran diferentes. Tenían, vida, tenían ambiciones. Eran más profundos y eso le gustaba. Donde estarían sus hermanos? Donde estarían sus padres? No lo sabía y no le importaba, seguiría con su vida junto a Alfred.  
>Arthur estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el bus había parado hasta que un gran chico se sentó a su costado. Era muy alto y corpulento. Tenía el cabello color beich** y unos potentes ojos lilas que resaltaban en su blanca piel. Tenía un largo abrigo color crema y una bufanda más larga aún del mismo color. Usaba botas militares negras y guantes de cuero marrón. Cuando Arthur lo vio supo quién era. Alfred ya se lo había descrito, era Ivan Braginski, un ruso líder de una banda callejera, se suponía que tenía su edad, pero era demasiado grande. Era el hombre que deseaba ver muerto al americano.<br>Arthur fingió no darse cuenta de que lo había reconocido y con mucha naturalidad se bajó en la siguiente parada. Sin embargo el ruso se bajó detrás él, haciendo que el inglés acelerara el paso, buscando un lugar para esconderse.  
>Caminaron así largo rato, Arthur seguido por Ivan, hasta que el oji verde viró en una esquina y se escondió en la primera tienda que encontró. Escondido entre los estantes, vio a el oji lila entrar, echar un breve vistazo y seguir por la calle.<br>Mucho rato después, cuando creyó que era seguro, fue a su casa y llamó rápidamente a Alfred.  
>-Creo que Ivan sabe dónde vives.- dijo Arthur, por el teléfono, después de relatar todo lo sucedido.<br>-Estás seguro? Esto no es bueno, No te hiso nada, verdad?- dijo Alfred, muy preocupado.  
>-No nada, pero voy a comenzar a tomar otra ruta, por si acaso. Avisa en la recepción del departamento que él no es tu amigo. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.- dijo el inglés, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.<br>-Si, ya lo hice. Escucha, tenemos que hablar, pero cara a cara.  
>-Cuando y donde? – dudó Arthur, algo en la voz de Alfred lo inquietaba.<br>-Mañana, antes de clases en la plaza.- respondió el americano.  
>-Está bien, nos vemos ahí.- dijo Arthur, antes de colgar.<br>Toda la noche, tanto Arthur como Alfred, pensaron en que iban a decir. Alfred sabía que quería y Arthur tenía una idea de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. El día siguiente sería muy largo.  
>Cuando la mañana llegó, Alfred y Arthur se alistaron para ir al colegio más temprano de lo normal. En el camino Alfred llamó al teléfono de Arthur y la guerra comenzó camino a la plaza.<br>-Pero tienes que entender, cejas.- gritaba Alfred por enésima vez.  
>-Primero, no me llames cejas, cerebro de hamburguesa. Y segundo, tu eres el que tiene que entender, No soy un niño, incluso soy mayor que tu, puedo cuidarme solo.- respondió Arthur, caminando a pasos apresurados y furiosos en dirección al lugar de encuentro.<br>-Yo tampoco soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Alfred estaba a una cuadra de la plaza.  
>-Como si no necesitaras mi ayuda.- murmuró Arthur, vendo al americano al otro lado de la cuadra.<br>-Estás diciendo que dependo de ti?- gritó Alfred, colgando el teléfono y tirándolo al suelo, por suerte era de los antiguos, luego, cuando lo recogerían, se irían corriendo al notar que el suelo estaba ligeramente roto.  
>-Sí, eso digo.- gritó e inglés, cerrando su teléfono y metiéndolo en su mochila.<br>-Claro, lo dice el niño que se quedó dormido en mi pecho como si fuera un bebe pequeño.- dijo Alfred, enojado.  
>-Eso no viene al caso. Y fue un accidente! – gritó Arthur, rojo como un tomate.<br>-Quien es el niño ahora? – rio, amargamente, Alfred.  
>-Sabes qué? No te entiendo. De la nada me dices que ya no puedo andar contigo y no me das ninguna explicación.- gritó Arthur, muy enojado, unas pequeñas lagrimas de frustración amenazaron con traicionarlo. Eso fue el golpe que derrumbó a Alfred.<br>-No, perdón, yo… Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te hagan daño, no lo permitiría. Y si te juntas conmigo, te vas a ver envuelto.- dijo Alfred, acercándose al inglés, mirando sus verdes ojos.  
>-Ya me parecía que era eso. Alfred no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Yo me puedo cuidar. Además que también te puedo ayudar, no es que crea que no puedes hacerlo tú solo, es más fácil cuando el grupo es más grande, aunque sea una persona más, ya no estás solo. Nos podemos cuidar mejor. Para que están los amigos si no?- dijo el oji verde, más aliviado.<br>-Pero te van a coger de carnada.- dijo Alfred, mirando el suelo.  
>-No tienes que preocuparte, no soy fácil de coger. Recibí un arduo entrenamiento en defensa personal. Además, si me atrapan, se que tu vendrás a salvarme.- murmuró Arthur, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Alfred, haciendo que este suba la mirada. Entonces el americano abrazó a su amigo.<br>-Es que no loe entiendes? Sé que te puedes cuidar solo, pero si algo te malo te pasa, si derramas una sola gota de sangre o una sola lagrima de dolor, no me perdonaría! Nunca!- gritó Alfred estrechando a Arthur entre sus brazos.  
>-Si te entiendo Alfred tonto. Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar, pero no es lo correcto. Yo cuidaré tu espalda mientras tu cuidarás la mía.- contestó el inglés, palmeando la espalda de su emotivo amigo.<br>-Pero…  
>-Está bien. Vamos a clases, si no llegaremos tarde.- dijo Arthur, separándose un poco del oji azul para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.<br>Caminaron rápidamente para llegar a tiempo, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con una terrible sorpresa:

Ivan

Lentamente caminó hacia los dos chicos. Algo nervioso, Alfred miró a Arthur, quien puso su mano en su hombro, apoyándolo. Ivan se fue acercando lentamente, sin embargo pasó de largo al americano y se concentró en el inglés.  
>-Tu eres Arthur Kirkland, el amiguito de este imbécil, no?- dijo el ruso, su voz era suave, pero esto hiso que un leve escalofrió recorriera la espalda del oji verde.<br>-Y que si lo soy?- respondió este, sacando pecho, tenía que mostrar confianza, no podía dejarse intimidar.  
>-Que buenos amigos te consigues cachorro. Nos volveremos a ver.- dijo Ivan, riendo un poco, mientras observaba atento al inglés.<br>Cuando se fue los dos chicos entraron corriendo al colegio, demasiado nerviosos para hablar, una sola mirada decía todo, "miedo".  
>Durante el almuerzo hablaron de nuevas rutas que debían tomar para evitar a toda costa a Ivan y su pandilla de maleantes. Y decidieron que cada cierto tiempo el uno se iría a dormir a la casa del otro por una temporada indefinida. E incluso planearon alquilarse un nuevo departamento entre los dos y dejar los otros atrás, en caso extremo. Luego de comer fueron a sus salones, pero en el camino se vieron atraídos por una gran multitud. Después de pasar entre toda la gente llegaron a ver lo que todo el mundo miraba: Eran unos anuncios sobre una guerra de bandas.<p>

_"Los invitamos a la guerra de bandas del colegio Clinton New Way. Los tres primeros puestos tendrán premios sorpresa._  
><em>El concurso será abierto con la banda de profesores "Pru + Ger x Ita"<em>  
><em>Integrantes: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt y Feliciano Vargas.<em>  
><em>También estará la banda "Tomatoryoshka". Integrada por los profesores Antonio Fernando Carriedo y Lovino Vargas, con ayuda externa de Emma Hepburn y Vincent Hepburn.<em>  
><em>Todos los estudiantes de tercero hasta quinto de secundaria están invitados a participar. El número mínimo de participantes es dos y el máximo es de seis.<em>  
><em>Esperamos sus inscripciones.<em>  
><em>Atte. La Directora Knoblauch"<em>

Rápidamente Alfred miró a su amigo, quien observaba el suelo, indeciso. Después de un rato levantó la cara, con una sonrisa, y asintió. Alfred, emocionado, escribió sus nombres como grupo y le puso "USUK" a la banda.  
>-"USUK"?- dudo Arthur, mientras escuchaba el nombre que le había dado su amigo a su nuevo grupo.<br>-Si. US de United States y UK de United Kingdom. No te gusta?- pregunto Alfred, algo apenado.  
>-No, no es que no me guste. Y por qué US tiene que ir antes que UK?<br>-Suena mejor.- respondió el americano, con un sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

~ Fin Capítulo 4 ~

**América: Alfred F. Jones  
>Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland<strong>

**Rusia: Ivan Braginski  
>Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt<br>Italia N: Feliciano Vargas**

**Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>Italia S: Lovino Vargas<br>España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo**

**Bélgica: Emma Hepburn**

**Holanda: Vincent Hepburn**

Francia: Francis Bonnefoy

Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling


	9. Capítulo 5 Green Eyes

**The Dark Angel UK**

Hola a todos! Perdón la demora, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste!** ADVERTENDIA PARA MI QUERIDA KNOUBLAUCH! Querida mía, conociéndote te recomiendo que pases de este capítulo, dudo mucho que quieras ver (leer) lo que viene a continuación, lo digo por la pureza de tu joven mentecita de 15 años y porque me da vergüenza que leas esta parte (no es que me avergüence decir que me gusta el yaoi, todas mis amigas y familia, menos mis padres, lo saben, es solo que, bueno *se sonroja*). A tods ls amantes del lime (si, esto no es un lemon, todavía *sonrisa pervertida*) pasen por favor!**

**Advertencias:**Unos ojos azules y verdes muy apasionados.

**Disclaimer:**Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Por favor, si Hetalia fuera mio las cosas serían muy diferentes, había mucho shonen-ai y también estaría Perú (VIVA MI PAÍS), Chile, Argentina y Brazil! **VIVA USUK!**

_I came here with a load / Y vine aquí con una carga__  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter__ / y ahora se siente tan ligera__  
><em>_Now I met you / ahora uqe te conozco__  
><em>_And honey you should know / Y mi amor, tu deberías saber__  
><em>_That I could never go on without you / que no puedo seguir sin ti__  
><em>_Green eyes / Ojos verdes_

~ Green Eyes – Coldplay ~

~ Capítulo 5 ~

Pasó un mes, un mes muy largo, entre correteos y nervios. Durante ese mes se habían salvado de Ivan por los pelos, en varias ocasiones. Habían tenido suerte, pero ya se les estaba acabando, pronto descubrirían sus departamentos. Tenía que tomar el plan de emergencia, tendrían que mudarse a otra parte.

Los días se acercaban al fin del mes, faltaba un mes más para la guerra de bandas. Una semana para el regalo de Alfred para Arthur. Una semana. Y esa semana pasó volando y llegó el día. Alfred fue a dormir a la casa de Arthur, estaba nervioso, pero listo. No estaría más listo que ese día en una semana más, ni en un mes y mucho menos en un año. Había llegado el momento.

- Hola Alfred, pasa. Deja tus cosas en mi cuarto.- dijo el inglés al ver a su amigo en la puerta.

- Hola Arthur. – respondió este, nervioso.

- Te espero en la sala.- dijo Arthur, notando a Alfred intranquilo.

- Está bien.- dijo este, yendo al cuarto de su amigo.

- Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Alfred sentado en el sillón más grande, leyendo un libro.

- Hm, Arthur, te acuerdas que te dije que te daría un regalo?- dijo el americano, muy nervioso.

- Si! Eso significa que me lo darás! – dijo Arthur, muy emocionado, quitando la vista de su libro rápidamente.

- Si. Verás, yo me aprendí esta canción para ti.- respondió este y empezó a cantar.

_Honey you are a rock__  
><em>_Upon which I stand__  
><em>_And I come here to talk__  
><em>_I hope you understand_

**La voz de Alfred era melodiosa, dulce, pero Madura.**

_That green eyes__  
><em>_Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you__  
><em>_And how could anybody deny you_

**El sonido rodeaba a Arthur, entrando por cada poro de su piel.**

_I came here with a load__  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter__  
><em>_Now I met you__  
><em>_And honey you should know__  
><em>_That I could never go on without you__  
><em>_Green eyes_

**La canción se instaló en su alma, reconfortandolo dulcemente.**

_Honey you are the sea__  
><em>_Upon which I float__  
><em>_And I came here to talk__  
><em>_I think you should know_

**Tal vez Alfred lo había entendido, se había dado cuenta.**

_That green eyes__  
><em>_You're the one that I wanted to find__  
><em>_And anyone who tried to deny you__  
><em>_Must be out of their mind_

**Se había dado cuenta de todas las indirectas que le había mandado.**

_Because I came here with a load__  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter__  
><em>_Since I met you__  
><em>_And honey you should know__  
><em>_That I could never go on without you_

**La voz, esa voz lo hacia suspirar, suspirar como nunca lo había echo.**

_Green eyes__  
><em>_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the rock  
>upon which I stand<em>

La voz de Alfred se fue apagando poco a poco. Miró el rostro de Arthur, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, con pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes.

- Es fácil hacerte llorar, sabías?- dijo Alfred, bromeando, nervioso, seguía muy nervioso.

- Es por tu culpa tonto.- dijo Arthur, limpiándose las pocas gotas que se habían atrevido a traicionarlo. Solo lloraba frente a Alfred, nadie más lo vería llorar, no mientras siguiera vivo.

- Mira Arthur, tal vez sueñe extraño, pero hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.- dijo el americano, recordando la mayor razón para todo su espectáculo.

- Dime Alfred.

- Veras yo… yo… me… yo me… yo-me-he-enamorado-de-ti-y-se-que-es-raro-por-que-los-dos-somos-chicos-pero-creo-que-eso-no-importa-nunca-me-interesaron-mucho-las-mujeres-y-simplemente-tu-me-cautivaste-y-no-pude-evitarlo-y-cuando-cantaste-para-mi-esa-vez-en-mi-departameto-decidí-decirte-la-verdad-así-que-aquí-me-tienes-me-gustas-Arhur! – dijo el americano a toda velocidad, tanta que el inglés no pudo entenderlo

- Alfred, no te entiendo, habla más lento

- Que tú me _gustas_.- repitió Alfred, pero esta vez su tono fue muy bajo y el oji verde no lo pudo escuchar.

- Que? No te escuche.- dijo Arthur, confundido.

- QUE TU ME GUSTAS ARTHUR! ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI!- gritó Alfred, desesperado.

- Alfred…

- Sé que yo no te gusto, ahora debo repugnarte, pero tenía que decírtelo, perdón. Entiendo si me votas de tu casa ahora.- lo interrumpió Alfred, mirando el suelo.

- Alfred…- Arthur se paró del sillón.

- Lo sé, lo sé, te repugno, verdad? Me odias!- gritó Alfred, dolido.

- ALFRED! – dijo el inglés, esta vez el gritando. Al ver que el americano no lo interrumpiría de nuevo siguió. – Yo no te odio, Alfred tonto. Nunca te odiaría, todo lo contrario. – Arthur estaba rojo como un tomate, un tomate español, o quizás uno italiano, proveniente del sur.

- No me odias? – murmuró el oji azul.

- No, no te odio.- dijo el oji verde abrazando a su ex mejor amigo, luego añadió.- tú también me gustas Alfred.

- Yo también…

- Si, tonto. No te diste cuenta? Las indirectas, los sonrojos, las escusas para estar contigo más rato, todo! – dijo Arthur mirando los ojos del americano.

- Entonces todo lo hacías porque te gusto?

- Si, cerebro de hamburguesa, eres un poco lento en esas cosas, sabes?

- A ya veo, entonces, tú me gustas, yo te gusto.- dijo Alfred, riendo, un fuerte alivio inundó su pecho, ya no se sentía en la guillotina.

- El sentimiento es mut… - intentó decir Arthur, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Alfred.

Esos labios que había visto tanto tiempo, que había querido solo para él, ahora eran suyos. Alfred estaba en su cielo personal. Los labios de Arthur sabían a te de limón, sabían a pureza, a tranquilidad, sabían a sabiduría, sabían a Arthur, su Arthur.

Y Arthur no se quedaba lejos, estaba disfrutando al máximo también el contacto entre los dos. Esos labios que sabían a café, a risas, a alegría, a energía, a astucia, sabían a su Alfred, ese americano tonto que lo tenía tan loco. Ahora era todo suyo.

Después de un rato tuvieron que separarse a buscar aire desesperadamente, sobre todo Arthur quien no había tenía tiempo de tomar mucho al ser cogido por sorpresa. Pero ese tiempo no duró mucho, pues después de verse unos segundos a los ojos llameantes de deseo, reanudaron los besos y las caricias. Así fue como terminaron en el sofá y de no ser porque los dos aún se encontraban un poco inseguros, habrían dado el siguiente paso. Ambos lo darían cuando supieran que el otro (y ellos mismos) estaba seguro de llegar al siguiente nivel, a la siguiente base.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados, felices, tranquilos, se sentían protegidos, seguros de todo peligro. Nadie, ni siquiera Ivan podría separarlos ahora. Ni la mismísima muerte.

~ Fin Capítulo 5 ~

**América: Alfred F. Jones**

**Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland**

Rusia: Ivan Braginski

Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Italia N: Feliciano Vargas

Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Italia S: Lovino Vargas

España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo

Bélgica: Emma Hepburn

Holanda: Vincent Hepburn

Francia: Francis Bonnefoy

Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling


	10. Capítulo 6 Bohemian Rhapsody

**The Dark Angel UK**

Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de "The Dark Angel UK"! Espero que les guste! **PERDÓN AL DEMORA!**

**Advertencias:** muchos besos, cursilerías y una feria. OoC!

**Disclaimer****: **Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Por favor, si Hetalia fuera mío las cosas serían muy diferentes, había mucho shonen-ai y también estaría Perú (VIVA MI PAÍS), Chile, Argentina y Brazil! **VIVA USUK!**

_Is this the real life? /Esto es la realidad?__  
><em>_Is this just fantasy? / O es solo fantasia?__  
><em>_Caught in a landslide, / Atrapado en un derrumbe,__  
><em>_No escape from reality. / No hay escapatoria a la realidad.__  
><em>_Open your eyes, / Abre tus ojos,__  
><em>_Look up to the skies and see / Mira al los cielos y ve…_

~ Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen ~

~ Capítulo 6 ~

Faltaba un mes para la batalla de bandas. Pero era un nuevo mes muy especial. Sobre todo por el acontecimiento que se acercaba, si, era un acontecimiento que no sucedía muy seguido, pero con el paso del tiempo se haría común. Este acontecimiento tenía como nombre "cita" y era entre un americano muy risueño y un inglés tsundere*. Y este acontecimiento se llevaría a cabo en la feria. Todo comenzó una semana antes, cuando Alfred F. Jones había llegado al departamento de Arthur Kirkland con un par de boletos.

- Arty! Arty!- gritó el americano cuando cerró la puerta del nuevo departamento, porque sí, se habían qué tenido que mudar y ahora vivían juntos, muy lejos de sus antiguos hogares, pero juntos.

- Que pasa Al? – dijo el inglés, saliendo de la cocina, haciendo que el americano se estremeciera levemente, eso significaba que hoy no comería…

- Más te vale no hacer planes para el fin de semana! Nos vamos a la feria! – gritó Alfred, plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, pero una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

- A la feria?- dudó Arthur, mirando los ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

- Si, a la feria! Será un cita! Vamos a divertirnos un montón!- gritó Alfred, Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía mucho a un niño, un leve suspiro abandonó sus labios al recordarse cuanto amaba a ese niño.

- Está bien, vallamos a la feria.- dijo bajo los enormes abrazos de Alfred, quien se le había lanzado encima, cayendo así los dos al suelo. Alfred estaba rebosante de felicidad, después de eso… bueno, se habían puesto a hacer cosas que los amantes hacen, sin dar el paso, claro, no era el momento, pero este estaba cerca.

Así había terminado en la feria, y no se arrepentía, no hasta ver que feria era, era la GRAN feria de la ciudad. Si señores, tenía de todo, desde montañas rusas y una rueda de la fortuna hasta casas de terror y puestos de algodón de azúcar. Arthur, dispuesto a divertirse, sugirió que el primer lugar que debían visitar era la casa del terror. Nunca se arrepentiría de esa decisión, no después de ver la cara de Alfred.

- Arty, tengo mucho miedo.- dijo Alfred, caminando detrás del inglés, quien sonreía, sabía que sucedería eso. Alfred era un cobarde cuando se trataba de cosas de terror.

- No va a pasar nada Al, vamos, dame la mano.- dijo Arthur, con un poco de remordimiento, después de todo había sido su idea. Alfred al ver la mano de su amante estirada hacia él y el leve rubor de vergüenza de este, la tomó de inmediato, sintiéndose completamente tranquilo al sentir el contacto entre su piel y la suya.

Cuando salieron le tocó a Alfred escoger a donde ir, y dispuesto a impresionar al pequeño oji verde, lo llevó conde se encontraba la prueba de fuerza: El Martillo. Con unos músculos que solo Arthur sabía que tenía por los fuertes abrazos que le daba, Alfred golpeó el martillo contra el botón del suelo, haciendo que la campana suene con mucha fuerza. El encargado del juego lo miró con asombro, acostumbrado a ver a los chicos fracasar en el intento de sorprender a sus parejas, y aún más sorprendido cuando Alfred le pidió el peluche de unicornio y se lo daba a Arthur, quien fascinado le regaló una gran sonrisa y un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el americano se sonrojara de sobre manera.

Ahora era el turno de Arthur, y este, decidido a demostrarle a Alfred que él no se quedaba atrás, decidió ir a un puesto de puntería, donde tenías que disparar un arma de juguete a unos blancos en movimiento, los cuales se encontraban a unos varios metros. Serio, el inglés le pagó al encargado de dicho establecimiento, quien no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo al ver el semblante serio del pequeño Arthur, quien a primera vista no parecía muy fuerte, y sin embargo, lo era.

Este con una precisión escalofriante le dio a cada uno de los blancos, destrozándolos al primer intento y dejando al encargado con la sonrisa fría en el rostro. Miró durante un rato algo que a su pareja le pudiera gustar, y entonces lo vio. Era un peliche de águila, la cual tenía una capa con la bandera de . Era perfecta para Alfred, quien, feliz, no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo y levantarlo del suelo, si que tenía mucha fuerza el niño!

- Al, te toca escoger. – dijo Arthur, cuando su americano lo dejó en el suelo.

- Mmmm, creo que te voy a dejar esta ronda a ti, tengo una idea de a dónde iremos después.- murmuró este, en sus ojos se veía una chispa de diversión.

- Seguro?- dudo el oji verde.

- Si, si, te toca.- respondió Alfred, sonriendo.

- Bueno, si así lo quieres, vamos a la montaña rusa!- respondió Arthur, señalando a la gran máquina frente a ellos.

- No vale gritar como niña!- dijo Alfred, mientras corria jalando a Arthur.

- Quien va a gritar como niña?- gritó el inglés, aunque tendría que comerse esas palabras después.

Cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa, los dos estaban mareados, por lo que tuvieron que ir a sentarse en unas mesas.

- Y, a donde me querías llevar.- dijo Arthur, cansado.

- Ya verás.- dijo Alfred, jalándolo de nuevo hacia una dirección desconocida. Estuvieron caminando por largo rato hasta que en un momento Alfred le tapó los ojos a su pareja. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, le dejó ver.

- Vamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna!- gritó él, mirando al inglés, quien sonreír, un leve rubor coloraba sus mejillas, se veía demasiado tierno.

- Lo que tú digas.- respondió este, estaba feliz, pero se sentía un poco nervioso, estarían los dos solos en un lugar tan… estrecho.

Así subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, hablaron durante unos minutos sobre temas sin relevancia. Hasta que un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre los dos, quienes estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, sin mirarse, viendo a la gente debajo de ellos.

- Sabes Al, esta es la cita más divertido que he tenido. Aunque no es por tu culpa!- dijo Arthur, muy rojo, después de un largo minuto sin decir nada.

- Gracias Arty! Yo también me he divertido mucho.- dijo Alfred, acostumbrado a los ataques de timidez de su pareja.

- En serio? Te has divertido?- murmuró Arty, aún rojo.

- Si.- respondió Alfred, riendo.

- Me alegro.- murmuró el inglés, dejando toda su vergüenza aparte y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al americano. Este, sin poder contenerse, besó a su amante, con mucho cariño.

- Arty, cuando serás mío?- preguntó Alfred, después de un rato de besos, casi sin aire.

- Yo… aun no me siento muy seguro. Pero no te preocupes, serás el primero en saberlo, y nadie más se enterara.- dijo Arthur, acariciando la mejilla del oji azul, haciéndolo sonreír, porque él lo esperaría, si era necesario sería durante toda su existencia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa dejaron las cosas tiradas por donde sea, sin preocuparse mucho por esas cosas, y se fueron a dormir, estaban muy cansados. Hablaron por unos cuantos minutos más hasta caer dormidos, Arthur en los brazos de Alfred, y este abrazando al mayor, protegiéndolo de todos los males que podrían rodearlo.

Así fue como un acontecimiento tan raro, llamado "cita", se llevó a cabo, dejándolos exhaustos. Faltaba un mes para el concurso de bandas, un mes que se pasaría muy rápido, pero no sin antes dejarles saber unas cuantas historias que traerían consigo nuevos amigos.

~ Fin capítulo 6 ~

*Tsundere: persona que finge ser fría y desinteresada, pero que en realidad es muy tierna y cariñosa.

**América: Alfred F. Jones**

**Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland**

Rusia: Ivan Braginski

Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Italia N: Feliciano Vargas

Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Italia S: Lovino Vargas

España: Antonio Fernando Carriedo

Bélgica: Emma Hepburn

Holanda: Vincent Hepburn

Francia: Francis Bonnefoy

Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling


	11. Capítulo Extra 3 Los Asiáticos

Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de este proyectito mío. Espero que les guste! Espero comentarios!** Perdón la demora!**

**Advertencias:** La mafia china, un griego, un japonés y la curiosidad de Alfred. Creo que OoC!

**Disclaimer****: **Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Himaruya-sensei. Por favor, si Hetalia fuera mío las cosas serían muy diferentes, había mucho shonen-ai y también estaría Perú (VIVA MI PAÍS), Chile, Argentina y Brasil! **VIVA USUK!**

**Notas: **Estos capítulos extra son necesarios, pues en la guerra de bandas se revelarán más cosas que no van a entender si no saben las historias detrás de los pensamientos que surgen al cantar las canciones de cada grupo. **Además he decidido no hacer ficha, ya que sería muy tedioso, tanto para ustedes como para mi :3**

_And we live in a beautiful world / Y vivimos en un mundo hermoso_

_We live in a beautiful world / Vivimos en un mundo hermoso_

~ Beautiful World – Coldplay~

~ Capítulo 7 ~

Alfred jalaba a Arthur a la azotea del salón, donde se habían conocido bien por primera vez. Estaban decididos a pasar un momento a solas, tranquilos, pero sus deseos no se podrían cumplir.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

- Heracles-san, no puedes hacer eso. Sabes que no me gusta que me beses en lugares públicos.- era la voz de un chico.

- Pero si no hay nadie aquí Kiku, estamos solos, además es solo un beso.- respondió otro.

- Solo un beso? Espero que te hagas responsable por tus acciones.- de nuevo esa vocecita tan suave.

- Si eso conlleva tenerte solo para mí, no tengo muchos inconvenientes de asumir mi responsabilidad.- dijo la otra voz, divertida. Fue allí cuando Alfred y Arthur entraron a la azotea, viendo a la pareja. Era Heracles Karpusi y Honda Kiku (si, su nombre era Kiku, era japonés así que siempre se presentaba primero por el apellido y no dejaba que nadie, excepto su familia y Heracles, lo llame por su nombre). Al verlos Heracles se separó un poco de su pareja, quien estaba visiblemente sonrojado.

- No es lo que piensas, el y yo solo, solo…-murmuró el japonés, nervioso.

- Tranquilo Honda-san, estamos igual de todas maneras.- dijo Alfred, levantando la mano que sostenía la de Arthur, quien se puso muy rojo y comenzó a murmurar algo de un idiota con cerebro de hamburguesa. Kiku, al ver esto se relajó, pero no mucho. Reconoció de inmediato a sus visitantes. Alfred F. Jones, el chico "problemático". Nunca había creído en esos rumores, le parecían sobre exagerados, sobre todo después de observar un poco a su compañero de clase. El otro chico era Arthur Kirkland, ex vocalista de la banda "The Dark Angel UK", si es que se le podía llamar banda a un solo miembro, era algo más como una firma. Ese chico se le había pegado a Alfred desde el primer día de clases y habían estado juntos desde entonces. Ahora más que nunca, corrían rumores de que eran pareja, cosa en lo que estaban en lo cierto.

- Que hacen acá?- preguntó Heracles, su cara demostraba cansancio, pero la verdad era que estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción. No podía besar siempre a su novio por culpa de su familia, a la cual no le caía tan bien que digamos, y no era porque era gay, si hubiera sido una chica la tratarían con la misma seriedad que el. Además de que sabía que el hermano mayor del japonés también lo era.

- Bueno, al igual que ustedes, queríamos un poco de intimidad. Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero, nos dejan quedarnos?- dijo Alfred, algo apenado, sonriendo.

- Claro, se pueden quedar.- dijo Kiku, miró de reojo a su pareja, quien lo miró también. Después de un rato, este solo suspiró, se lo llevaría después de clases a su departamento, donde vivía solo. De esta no se escapaba. Y Kiku se dio cuanta hacia donde se iban los pensamientos de su novio, porque lo conocía tan bien que con una sola mirada se dio cuenta que no podría librarse esta vez. Aunque no le molestaba mucho la idea.

- Creo que aún no nos conocemos. Soy Arthur Kirkland.- dijo el inglés dirigiéndose al griego y a su pareja.

- Yo soy Honda Kiku, y él es Heracles Karpusi, un placer.- respondió el pelinegro.

- El placer es mío Honda-san.- respondió Arthur.

- Hace mucho tiempo me ha estado corriendo esta idea por mi mente. No se han dado cuenta que en este colegio hay muchas personas de distintas partes del mundo?- dijo Alfred, mirando a los tres chicos.

- Si, pero que habrá hecho que vengan aquí…

- Todos tenemos una historia, al igual que ustedes.- dijo Heracles, con voz somnolienta.

- La mía no es muy impresionante, solamente me echaron de mi casa. Aunque la verdad es que yo me fui. Nunca me gustó vivir con mis padres.- dijo Alfred, aunque pero la verdad no era esa, y Arthur era la única persona que la sabía. Alfred había perdido a su hermano gemelo Matthew, y sus padres le echaban la culpa, no soportaban verlo. Y no había sido suya, el no había podido hacer nada cuando los asaltaron, pues lo golpearon en la cabeza, cuando despertó su hermano ya había muerto.

- La mía tampoco, simplemente deseé comenzar de nuevo.- dijo Arthur, agarrando la mano de su novia, dándole valor.

- Ese es el punto. Todos los que están aquí están buscando un nuevo comienzo, una segunda oportunidad.- dijo Kiku, mirando al cielo, recordando el pasado.

- Y cuál es tu historia?- preguntó Alfred, curioso.

- Mi historia, mi historia debería ser un secreto.- dijo el japonés, mirando el suelo. Heracles le puso la mano en el hombro, apoyándolo.

- Kiku, creo que deberías contársela, debes desahogarte.- dijo el griego, mirando a su pareja.

- No te obligaremos a contárnosla, pero nos gustaría saberla.- dijo Arthur, viendo el dolor que había en la mirada del chico.

- Está bien, siéntense, esto tomará tiempo. Vamos a tener que saltarnos el almuerzo.- dijo Honda Kiku, nervioso.

- Bien.- dijo Alfred, sentándose en el suelo.

- Mi historia remota hace mucho tiempo…

~Flashback~

_Wang Yao era el futuro heredero de la mafia china. Su progenitor nunca había sido un gran padre, por lo que le había traído muchos medios hermanos. En total, contándolo a él, eran seis niños. Todos hijos de distintas mujeres. Él era el mayor, después venía un chico hijo de una mujer de Hong Kong, __después estaba un chico con una madre proveniente de Corea del Sur,__ luego venía una niña hija de una mujer de Vietnam , luego otra niña proveniente de raíces de Taiwan, y por último un chico proveniente de Japón. Todos era bastantes unidos, habían sido separados de sus madres y llevados a la mansión principal, en China. Ellos serían los sirvientes del próximo líder de la mafia china, Wang Yao. Pero el nunca los había visto como meros empleados, eran sus hermanos, por eso cuando su padre le dijo que no podían verse más y que ellos recibirían un riguroso entrenamiento (el cual era muy violento) planeó escapar. No pudo cumplir su cometido hasta que su padre cayó enfermo. Para ese entonces sus hermanos y el ya sabían muchas artes marciales, cada una proveniente de su país de origen, siendo así una pequeña armada. Wang Yao aprovechó esta oportunidad y las facilidades que su hermanos le daban al ser tan sigilosos. Así escaparon una noche, la misma noche que su padre murió por razones extrañas._

_Vivieron en la callé por un tiempo, hasta que pudieron conseguir dinero para viajar, pues todos sus ahorros los habían escondidos en otras cuentas bancarias y solo pudieron sacarlos cuando Wang Yao cumplió los 19 años. Para ese entonces el menor de los hermanos ya tenía 15 años. Así pudieron viajar a Estados Unidos, donde buscaron un lugar donde vivir y un colegio en el cual matricular a los menores. Fue entonces que una carta les llegó, de parte de la directora de "Clinton New Way" e invitaba a Honda Kiku y a Lin Ying Ling. Sin dudarlo mucho los llevaron y los matricularon._

~Fin Flashback~

Los únicos que sabían su historia eran sus familiares, la directora y Heracles. Y ahora también la sabían Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland, y eso le trajo mucha paz al corazón de Honda Kiku.

El japonés miro a los anglosajones, los cuales estaban conteniendo las lágrimas, más Alfred que Arthur, él sabía que era tener un lazo tan fuerte con los hermanos.

- Honda-san, espero que seamos grandes amigos. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.- dijo Arthur, tendiéndole la mano a Kiku, mientras sonreía. Tanto el cómo Alfred sabían de ante mano como se sentía el odio de los padres, perder a la familia.

- Claro que si Kirkland-san.- dijo Honda Kiku, sonriendo también.

Después de que este insistiera que le llamara Arthur, lográndolo sin poder quitarle el "-san", fueron a clases. Estaban esperando que Heracles también les contara su historia, cosa que tal vez nunca lograría hacer. Sin embargo este se la contaría a otra persona, o personas.

Honda Kiku miró el cielo. Se veía un claro azul por todas partes, amenazado por unas pocas nubes de lluvia, pero nada serio. Suspiró, recordar el pasado le dolía, pero le sacaba un peso de encima al mismo tiempo. Miró a Heracles, quien se había quedado dormido a su costado. Le acarició ligeramente la cabeza. Otro suspiro. Tal vez su pasado había sido difícil, aunque nunca se compararía con el que sufrieron sus hermanos. Pero el pasado era el pasado, y tenía que vivir en el presente, en ese hermoso mundo el cual les había dado una segunda oportunidad. Realmente vivía en un mundo hermoso. Sobre todo si estaba junto a su griego favorito.

~ Fin Capítulo 7 ~

**Estados Unidos: Alfred F. Jones**

**Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland**

**Grecia: Heracles Karpusi**

**Japón: Honda Kiku**

**China: Wang Yao**

****Hong Kong: Xiang Wang****

**Corea del Sur: Im Yong Soo**

**Vietnam: Mei Mei**

**Taiwán: Lin Ying Ling**


	12. Guerra de Bandas: Forgotten Children

**Hallo! **Llegué con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que me está costando un poco u.u

Bueno, que se le va a hacer, las musas no me visitan tanto como quisiera, hoy tenía que subir el regalo para Noruega por su cumpleaños, pero la inspiración no venía y no he podido escribir, con este me esforcé más de lo normal, además que ya lo tenía avanzado. Me he demorado tanto en actualizar este fic por que he tenido que reescribir el capítulo entero, tomando un enfoque totalmente diferente! **Perdón!**

**Dedicatoria: **A mi beta Knoblauch! Te quiero mucho pequeña!

****Disclaime:** **Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**La canción de este fic la podrán encontrar aquí: watch?v=0af8jPTFDTQ**

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para la guerra de bandas y Arthur y Alfred ya estaban practicando para el concurso. Todos los días se enfrascaban en una empedernida práctica hasta terminar totalmente sudados. Así eran todas las tardes, pero las cosas cambiarían un poco ese día, pues a Arthur se le ocurrió una idea.<p>

- Alfred.- murmuró, tranquilo. Ambos estaban echados en su cama, recién bañados, estaban por dormir.

- Mph? – gruñó Alfred, quien estaba casi dormido.

- Se me ocurrió una idea.

- Qué cosa? – susurró el americano, completamente despierto.

- Tú tienes buena voz

- Tú crees? – gritó feliz Alfred, con su típica sonrisa infantil.

Si git, tu voz es buena. No te emociones tanto, te falta afinarla. Por eso estaba pensando en…. – murmuró Arthur en el oído de Alfred. Este al escuchar la última parte de la oración, lo miró ligeramente extrañado, pero luego de pensarlo un rato, asintió con mucha fuerza, causando que se despeine.

- Bien, mañana comenzamos.- dijo Arthur mientras arreglaba el cabello desordenado de su pareja.

- Si!- respondió este, abrazando al inglés y cayendo profundamente dormido.

Así fue como comenzaron las nuevas prácticas de Alfred, guiado por su cejón pareja, Arthur. El tiempo fue pasando. Su círculo de amigos se agrandó, pues Arthur comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Kiku, mientras de Alfred pasaba más tiempo con Heracles. Normalmente iban al cine en lo que podría llamarse "cita doble". Pero luego de eso, cuando podían, Heracles y Alfred se juntaban, para… compartir información, por decirlo de algún modo. Al igual que Arthur y Kiku, ya que estaban en la misma posición, eran los pasivos y había cosas que Kiku conocía que Arthur no, y esos conocimientos eran necesarios para… lo que viene después.

Entonces llegó el día, el esperado día. La guerra de bandas.

- ARTHUR! – la voz de Alfred taladraba los oído del durmiente inglés. Se movió entre las sabanas, molesto por el repentino rayo de sol que tocó sus ojos.

- Arthur!- la voz estaba más cerca, demasiado cerca, incluso. Entonces sintió un peso sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de zafiros taladrantes y divertidos.

- Alfred, que pasa?- dijo Arthur, sonriendo.

- Ya es hora de levantarse, dormilon. Hoy es el concurso. – respondió el americano, chocando su frente contra el oji verde.

- Qué hora es? Git. – murmuró Arthur, sonrojándose por la cercanía de su pareja.

- Son las 5:00 de la mañana.- respondió Alfred, mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama. El inglés, al enterarse de la hora, se volteó y le dio la espalda al americano, intentando dormir, mas no le gritó a Alfred, pues tenía mucho sueño.

- Arthy?- dudó Alfred, mirando la espalda del rubio de ojos verdes.

- Alfred, es demasiado temprano, baja las revoluciones, pareces un niño.- respondió el aludido, molesto.

- Pero Arthy! Estoy muy emocionado y no puedo dormir.- respondió Alfred, comenzando a hacerles cosquillas de Arthur, el cual comenzó a reírse a más no poder. Estuvieron así, jugando, revolcándose entre las sabanas, riendo como nunca lo habían hecho con otra persona.

- Alfred, ya basta, está bien, ya me levanto.- dijo Arthur, entre risas, intentando parar al menor.

- Si! Voy a preparar el desayuno.- respondió Alfred, sonriendo a más no poder, como amaba esas mañanas tranquilas.

Tomaron desayuno y practicaron un rato, luego se dieron un baño y, cuando ya no era tan temprano, emprendieron el camino al colegio con total tranquilidad. Aunque, a pesar de que no se notaba, iban atentos a cada paso que daban, mirando cada cierto tiempo hacia atrás y fijándose en cada esquina de la ciudad, temerosos de que la silueta de un gran hombre apareciera tras ellos, o en la próxima calle.

Cuando por fin llegaron sanos y salvos a la escuela, su postura se relajó y sus ojos temerosos se llenaron del júbilo que ese día les preparaba. Durante todo el horario escolar, los concursantes se dedicarían a hacer pruebas de sonido, prácticas en una de las numerosas habitaciones de música del colegio, y, en resumen, vagarían todo el día haciendo lo que más les gustaba, cantar, tocar, hacer música. Así estuvieron, corriendo de un lado para el otro, usando su hora en el escenario al máximo, acostumbrándose a él y ensayando entradas y salidas, como se moverían sobre las tablas frente al público. Alfred ya había tocado frente a mucha gente, en un bar, pero se sentía ligeramente – muy – intranquilo por quienes eran los espectadores esta vez. Esos chicos que le temían, que lo despreciaban por cosas que no tenían sentido, tal vez ese día cambiarían de opinión hacia él, y por eso estaba más nervioso aún. Arthur se dio cuenta de esto y le dio todos los consejos y pasos a seguir para no sentirse incomodo en el escenario, los cuales en realidad ayudaron mucho y relajaron al americano de sobremanera, haciendo feliz al ojiverde.

El día pasó entre ajetreos y la tarde llegó, la hora del show había comenzado.

- Jóvenes y señoritas, damas y caballeros, y demás. Soy su directora, Knoblauch, y les doy la cálida bienvenida a esta guerra de bandas *la gente aplaude*. Primero comenzaremos con unos ex alumnos del colegio. Estos chicos ya no tan chicos una vez estuvieron corriendo por los pasillos igual que ustedes, y ahora enseñan en esta misma instalación. DEMOSLE UNA GRAN BIENVENIDA A _PRU + GER x ITA_! – gritó la pequeña directora de cabellos marrones oscuros y llenos de rulos naturales y envidiables. Su rostro estaba oculto por un antifaz blanco, haciendo contraste contra su piel morena.

En seguida entró Gilbert, seguido por su hermano, Ludwig, y junto a este, Feliciano.

- ¿Qué tal colegio "New Way"? ¿Están listos para escuchar a mi AWESOME yo? – gritó Gilbert, cogiendo el micrófono, el público se puso a aplaudir como loco, después de todo, quien no amaba al profesor Gilbert?

- Así me gusta! Bien, comenzaremos con un tema sencillo para que sus mentes lo entiendan. Es una canción llamada Forgotten Children, de una banda oriunda de nuestra madre patria, Alemania!- dijo el profesor de matemática.

Miró a su hermano, y luego a su cuñado, asintió una sola vez y las baquetas que Feliciano tenía entre sus manos comenzaron a sonar, una contra la otra, marcando el ritmo.

__Just a normal day  
>Streets turn into graves<br>Traces have been removed  
>The search was disapproved<br>So cold the night  
>The weak ones lose the fight<br>Too many of them out there  
>Noone seems to care<em>_

Lost and so alone  
>Born but never known<br>Left all on their own  
>Forgotten children<br>We'll never hear a name  
>They carry all the blame<br>Too young to break the chains  
>Forgotten children<p>

They see, they feel, believe  
>Just like we do<br>They're laughing, and crying  
>Wanna live here<br>Like me and you

Eyes without light  
>Too tired of good-byes<br>Never felt embraced  
>And frightened of every face<br>A life in disguise  
>Hope forever died<p>

Lost and so alone  
>Born but never known<br>Left all on their own  
>Forgotten children<br>We'll never hear a name  
>They carry all the blame<br>Too young to break the chains  
>Forgotten children<p>

They see, they feel, believe  
>Just like we do<br>The're laughing and crying  
>Wanna live here<br>Like me and you

It shouldn't really be that way  
>It shouldn't really be that way<p>

We see, we feel, believe  
>Just like you<br>We're laughing and crying  
>Wanna live here<br>We see, we feel, believe  
>Just like you<br>We're laughing and crying  
>Wanna live here<br>Just like you

* * *

><p>Y así termina la primera parte de la <strong>Batalla de Bandas! <strong>Lo más pronto posible, la siguiente banda la cual es _ **Adivinen!**

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	13. Guerra de Bandas: Boss Death y Torero

**Hallo! **Perdón por la mega demora, si se habrán dado cuenta, ultimamente no estoy muy activa, perdón, estoy en un callejón sin salida, no viene la insporación, por suerte este capítulo ya lo tenía medio planeado... Predigo dos a tres capítulos más para esta historia, dudo mucho que se alargue más :)

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermanita! Tu sabes que hablo de ti pequeña :)

****Disclaime:** **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**En este fic hay dos canciones, aquí les dejo el link de ambas:**

**1. watch?v=yrxJO6ICyMs**

**2. watch?v=n14LtTkoKaE**

* * *

><p>En la primera canción, hay dos voces cuando escribo <strong><em>asi<em> **es la chica, cuando escribo **así, **es el hombre y cuando escribo _así,_ es cuando los dos cantan. Espero que haya quedado claro X3

* * *

><p>Después de que Ludwig, Gilbert y Feliciano hubieran tocado su canción, se retiraron del escenario, dejándolo listo para la siguiente banda. Esta estaba integrada por dos personas, un chico y una chica. Los dos iban vestidos de manera muy diferente, muy distinta, y sin embargo tan armónica que se complementaban. Eran dos hermanos, la mujer con un traje de maga medieval, de color blanco, con un vestido rojo debajo y una blanca capa ondeando. Llevaba un báculo del mismo color, hermoso, con una gema azul en la parte superior. En cambio, el chico, parecía un guerrero, con espada y guante. Llevaba una armadura dorada, de medio cuerpo, del mismo color que su escudo. Los cabellos de la mujer eran largos y marrones, mientras que los del chico eran cortos y negros. Los ojos de ambos eran color chocolate y una vaga sonrisa surcaba su rostro.<p>

- Demos un cordial saludo a sus compañeros. El primer grupo en presentarse será…. Asia Power! - gritó la directora, sacando una fuerte voz de su pequeño cuerpo. Se retiró lentamente, dejando un escenario listo para dos vocalistas, atrás, se paró un griego, que controlaba la música de fondo.

Y comenzaron a cantar mientras entraban, cada uno por un lado.

_**En este profundo y oscuro laberinto,**_

_**El demonio sonríe.**_

"_**Qué bueno que viniste" el dijo,**_

_**Como si a él le importara como me siento.**_

**Voy a salvar este mundo,**

**Voy a salvar a esa princesa.**

**Ya no me preocupo por esas cosas**

_**Yo solo quiero destruirte con todas mis fuerzas**_

**Terminemos esto y**

**Acabemos con esta pequeña fantasía.**

_La paz vendrá._

_Todos me elogiarán._

_**Entonces seré una molestia.**_

_**¿No es todo esto lo que significa ser un héroe?**_

_No puedo volver._

_No importa cuál de nosotros muere._

_No importa cuál de nosotros falle._

_La existencia del bien y el mal,_

_No es más que una categoría creada_

_Por los egoístas humanos._

_¿Qué clase de gobernante traerá la felicidad?_

**Podré quedarme mientras exista un enemigo,**

_Pero ellos no parecen notarlo._

**Pelar manzanas con una espada**

**Que puede destruir montañas.**

_**Esperando por esta torcida vida**_

**Manteniendo la luz en el horno usando fuego que**

**Podría evaporar océanos.**

_**¿Esto es lo que es el poder?**_

_Ya no sé nada más._

**No me importa si la tierra desaparece.**

_**No me importa si yo desaparezco.**_

_Ya nada me importa._

_**Lo que quería era proteger**_

_**A la mañana en silencio,**_

_**Y a la sopa caliente hecha por mi madre.**_

**Cuando lloraba solo en la pradera,**

**Todavía tenía un corazón.**

**Pero me di cuenta que las cosas más queridas,**

_Nunca volverán a mí._

**Te destruiré con toda mi fuerza.**

_**Lo que me une a este pequeño destino maldito.**_

**Una vez que la paz llegue,**

**Sin decir nada.**

**Adiós.**

_**¿Esto es lo que es ser un héroe?**_

_No puedo volver._

**No importa cuál de nosotros muere.**

_**No importa cuál de nosotros falle.**_

**Incluso si muero**

_**Incluso si la tierra desaparece**_

_Incluso si desaparezco, eso no importará._

Honda Kiku y Lin Xing Ling miraban al público, estaban cansados por el espectáculo. El público aplaudía con una devoción casi dolorosa, ellos solo podían sonreír. Miraron al público, pero esta vez buscaban a alguien, vieron el cabello marrón de Wang Yao ondeando entre la gente, lo siguieron buscando hasta que lo encontraron, con una cámara en mano. Los había grabado, probablemente para enviárselo a ese hermano, a ese hermano que no estaba con ellos, que estaba en China, atrapado. Yao sonrió y simplemente susurró a la cámara "Te sacaremos algún día de ahí" antes de apagarla.

- Una gran actuación de parte de Honda Kiku y Lin Xing Ling, que suerte que acá hay electivos en idiomas y muchos saben japonés. Bueno, la siguiente banda en presentarse es nuestra banda invitada! Tomatoryoska! – gritó la directora, Knoblauch.

- Gracias señora, sé que esta canción es de Puerto Rico*, pero yo soy **EL** torero.- dijo un español de cabello marrón y ojos color olivo.

Detrás de él habían entrado tres personas, una mujer belga de cabellos dorados y ojos del mismo color que los del español junto con un alto hombre de cabello gris y ojos más claros que los de los dos anteriores. También había otro chico, de cabello marrón chocolate y ojos ámbar.

_**De lunes a domingo**_

_**voy desesperado,**_

_**el corazón prendido**_

_**allí en el calendario**_

_**buscándote y buscando**_

_**como un mercenario,**_

_**tú dime dónde estás**_

_**que yo no te he encontrado...**_

**Las manecillas giran**

**_yo voy al contrario,_**

**_bebiéndome la vida_**

**_a sorbos y a tragos,_**

**_Me viste así de frente_**

**_que tremendo impacto..._**

**_para unirme a tu mirada_**

**_dime si hay que ser..._**

_**Torero,**__**  
>poner el alma en el ruedo<strong>__**  
>no importa lo que se venga<strong>__**  
>para que sepas que te quiero<strong>__**  
>como un buen torero.<br>Me juego la vida por ti.**_

_**(bis)**_

_**Te dicen que ya me vieron**_

_**solitario en un callejón**_

_**que ya no duermo y desvarío**_

_**que el humor ya me cambió**_

_**Y tú por dónde estás**_

_**que mi presión ya no me da,**_

_**te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,**_

_**porque tú no sabes,**_

_**Que yo te necesito**_

_**como el perro al amo**_

_**que si tu no respondes**_

_**aquí todo es caos,**_

_**Me viste así de frente,**_

_**que tremendo impacto,**_

_**para unir me a tu mirada,**_

_**dime si hay que ser...**__**  
><strong>_

_**Torero,**__**  
>poner el alma en el ruedo<strong>__**  
>no importa lo que se venga<strong>__**  
>para que sepas que te quiero<strong>__**  
>como un buen torero.<br>Me juego la vida por ti.**_

_**(bis)**_

_**De noviembre hasta enero**_

_**sé que te necesito,**_

_**ay de junio a febrero**_

_**quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Y en marzo el amor**_

_**en diciembre tú y yo**_

_**no importa mi amada,**_

_**si hay, si hay que ser...**_

_**Torero,**__**  
>poner el alma en el ruedo<strong>__**  
>no importa lo que se venga<strong>__**  
>para que sepas que te quiero<strong>__**  
>como un buen torero.<br>Me juego la vida por ti.**_

_**(bis)**_

- Muchas gracias.- gritó Antonio, mirando a su público saltar de júbilo, señaló a los otros tres integrantes que habían empleado los distintos instrumentos de la canción, y señaló con especial atención a Lovino, el italiano, que había cantado con él.

- Ahora iremos a un descanso de 10 minutos, pueden ir a comer a la cafetería, el siguiente grupo en presentarse será Ancient Power, seguido por los Nordic 5 y por último, la banda más esperada USUK! – la voz de la directora se hiso oír por todo el coliseo, donde estaban reunidos.

Detrás del escenario, dos almas saltaron de júbilo, dos almas, se cogieron de las manos, expectantes, emocionadas. No muy lejos, tres personas se veían con cierto enojo y otras cinco con muchos sentimientos, dos con algo de temor y amor, otra con mucho cariño y las otras dos con indiferencia, aunque una lo fingía.

* * *

><p>Bueno, así termina este corto capítulo, el siguiente va a ser más largo y descriptivo :)<p>

* Se que Chayane es de Puerto Rico, pero no pude evitarlo, Antonio es **EL TORERO**, por favor, nadie le quita ese título!

* * *

><p>Una última cosa, sobre la saga del Diccionario! Las siguientes historias en ser publicadas son:<p>

**1. Música **(ya va más de mil palabras y aún no la temrino)

**2. Dorado **(ya la tengo en mente, estoy segura que te va a gustar)

**3. Festival **(también ya está planeada)

Lamento la gran demora a estos pedidos, por favor, chicas, perdoneneme, como dije, no he tenido timepo para escribir, ahora he tenido que movier cielo y tierra para poder escribir este capítulo. Sobre la historia basada en Eragon,** MI LIBRO DESAPARECIÓ! **Estoy que busco y busco por toda mi casa y no lo encuentro u.u Apenas lo hago continúo X3

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
